Place In This World
by Scream4FanFic
Summary: A journey with Finn,Rachel,Kurt & Blaine into New York. Filled with laughter and taking chances. Moments that are captured for reasons. Finchel/Klaine. Should stay at "T" but who knows where it will lead.
1. A Whole New World

The four of them were packed tightly in the car since it was only meant for 3 people. It is a moving van after Finn suggested that Rachel sit on his made him more excited than been 45 minutes into the drive and Rachel fell relaxed and Kurt was pushing random buttons trying to find a good radio station.

Kurt-God,does anybody know good music these days

Blaine-Kurt, its do you expect from a states whose mascot is a Penguin?

They all nodded in an agreement.

Finn-Yeah,that's so gay.

Kurt and Blaine slowly turned there head over to Finn and felt offended from his remark.

Finn-Sorry, bad use of humor.

Kurt nodded sarcastically. As he went on with his search for decent music.

Blaine-We'll be there in 2 hours.

Kurt-But we left 2 hours ago!

Blaine-Not according to TomTom.

Kurt-Ugh, that things gotta be wrong !

Kurt took the GPS and examined it.

Kurt-Maybe if you turned up the volume we could all make sure we are going in the right direction.

Blaine- No! Dont-

Blaine tried snatching it away with his free hand but failed before a voice of Homer Simpson hollered.

"Turn left at 300 hundred yards."

Kurt made a disturbed facial expression as for Finn, his face was excited.

Finn-That. Is. Awesome!

Kurt begged to disagree with that statement.

K-If that's what your definition of awesome. Why do you have that voice on there?

Blaine-Come on, who doesn't like the Simpsons!

Finn-I actually prefer it more than Family Guy.

Kurt's facial expression changed to shock.

Kurt-How could you, Stewie is like the cutest thing ever. And there's Meg. Everyone hates Meg!

He went on for half an hour about how Regular Show vs Adventure Time for an Emmy was a controversy. After an hour Finn couldn't take it.

Finn-Hey Kurt.

Kurt-Yeah.

Finn-Yeah i find it very interesting to ya know...SHUT UP!

Kurt jumped at the volume of Finn's voice, surprised that Rachel hadn't woken up.

It was all silent now and Kurt when back to searching for music.

Kurt-Oh you know what,screw hello to my little friend IPod.

He plugged it in and played Could've Danced all Night by My Fair Lady. Kurt and Blaine started singing along to the 's eyes widened and turned his head towards them. They looked like little children singing the Barney Theme Song.

Finn-You guys are so gay.

They both stopped singing and Blaine immediately jerked his wheel around, swerving the car and making them slip from left to right.

Finn-DUDE WHAT THE HELL!

Blaine-You called us gay.

He said with a pouty face with Kurt joining in.

Finn-...YOU ARE!

Kurt-Still, you said it in an offensive tone.

Blaine-Apologize.

Finn sat silently, gazing out his window.

Kurt-We're warning you Finn. Apologize.

Still, he ignored them. Until Blaine swerved his car again.

Finn-FINE! I'm freakin sorry!

Smiles appeared on both their faces as they continued their journey to New York.

Finn- AND WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT! For Rachel's sake.

The agreed as Finn had to sit through another hour and 58 minutes of Kurt and his IPod and sat there the sudden they heard Rachel take a deep breath.

Rachel-We're here!

They all stared at her wide eyes as she adjusted herself in Finn's lap. Kurt silently sniffed the air to see if any scent was present.

Kurt-How could you possibly know that when you were asleep?

Rachel-I know New York when i smell it.

She could hear Blaine whisper to Kurt.

Blaine-_Creeper_.

She playfully punched him in the arm.

Blaine-But we still have awhile to get to the apartment.

They all groaned as Kurt unplugged his Ipod and put it on the 80's station. Suddenly Don't Stop Believing came all smiled except Blaine.

Finn-Just a small town girl living in a lonely world.

Finn began to sing quietly as Rachel knew it was her turn next, with Kurt following.

As they sang Blaine was wondering why they were singing in all sang in synch till they reached the apartment.

They arrived at the apartment and unloaded everything. When Finn finally pushed the door open, his eyes widened as he tried getting a view of the whole area. In front of the door was the kitchen on the right side with marble counter tops and newly updated appliances. Then right in the entry way was the living room with a glass table and a huge television with a couch behind the table. Lastly there bedroom was right between the area of the kitchen and living room.

Finn-This is awfully big for an apartment.

Rachel-What, did you think out room was gonna be a trash can and our kitchen is a sidewalk on a sunny day.

Rachel joked, as a smirk appeared on Finn's face.

Finn-_So_, offensive to the hobos.

She giggled and stopped unpacking to pull Finn into a hug.

Rachel-but it doesn't matter..It's ours.

Kurt-And ours.

Blaine and Kurt stood in the doorway smiling at them. Crap.

Finn-What?

He made a whiny noise as Kurt smiled knowing Finn was going to hate this idea.

Kurt-Is that a problem?

Finn-Well no but..

Finn wanted privacy with Rachel. Plus, he didn't want his brother snooping on them he had to think of something.

Finn-Well its just,i was thinking Rachel and I would be _too_ loud during our love time and-

Kurt-OH GOD! Blaine grab your bags we are getting a separate room.

They hurried out of the room and slammed the door behind them.

Finn turned around and saw Rachel with her hands on her hips.

Finn-What?

He said with a smile, shrugging like he was so innocent.

Rachel-You are so ridiculous.

Finn-I wasn't kidding about what I said.

He placed himself in front of her and pulled her closer.

Rachel-Shut up.

She started giggling as Finn picked her up and headed towards their new room.

It was the next morning and Rachel was snuggled up against what annoyed her was that every morning, Finn sets his alarm 15 minutes before the time he actually has to get up, that way he can press the snooze the last buzz went off and Finn got out of bed. Thank the lord.

Finn-Morning Angel.

Rachel sat up with tired eyes and a grudge on her face.

Rachel-Good. Morning.

She spoke in a devilish voice.

Finn-Hello Satan then.

She smiled sarcastically and sat on the edge of the both looked at the bathroom door then back at each the same time they ran to the got there at the same time and tried shoving one self into it.

Rachel-Haven't you heard of the rules "ladies first".

Finn-That rule doesn't apply to me unless im with Kurt.

Rachel jumped on his back and they both tumbled to the got up and pushed him out of the bathroom.

Finn-Wait!

She was about to slam the door shut but heard Finn's walked up to her with a grin.

Finn-How about we take one together.

He was so close his words absorbed into her gave a wicked smirk as he curved his eyebrow.

Rachel-Pervert.

And the bathroom door slammed walked over to the dresser and found a cologne looked at himself in the mirror and a idea popped into his head.

Finn-Hey rach,im gonna take a shower at Kurt's.

He heard her yell and ok through the he gave a spritz of cologne around his body.

Finn-Yeah like im taking a shower there.

He turned and walked out of the room.

The four of the were standing in front of the building that they hoped one day would make them famous. Kurt was breathing heavily and Rachel asked him what was wrong.

Kurt-I think im gonna start having asthma.

Rachel giggled as she glanced down at her watch with shock over coming her face.

Rachel-Why are we even waiting out here classes start in 10 minutes?

She pulled them into the school before Kurt was gonna pass out in the middle of the sidewalk.

As they walked into the building people were dressed up for a class assignment .

Finn-These people are dressed weird.

Rachel-You mean like a Sad Clown Hooker.

She gave Finn a stern look as he laughed then caught her staring him down.

Finn-*Cough* No nothing like that. But i mean look at them!

Kurt-Yeah,I swear Lady Gaga is mixed in here somewhere...I'M GONNA LOVE IT HERE!

Rachel-Well,wish each other luck.

Blaine and Kurt hugged and kissed Rachel on the cheek and made sure she had her necklace on.

He pointed at it.

F-Remember,no matter how cute guys are your always mine.

She nodded and made it to her didn't get too see Finn very only classes she had with people she knew were Filmmakers with Finn and Drama with she walked into her Theater class the sight of people gathered around a poster on the wall caught her eye.

Rachel-What's everybody looking at?

Chloe-Only just a musical which i will get the lead.

A self centered bitch, Rachel could work with that.

Rachel-Well i am also very talented and think that my talent will showcase this school.

Chloe lifted her back from against the wall and walked towards Rachel.

Chloe-Really, how could such big of a voice come out of that little of a mouth.

Rachel jerked her head back.

Rachel-Excuse me?

Chloe smiled and someone high fived her from the side.

Chloe-Actually you should excuse yourself because your in the way of my seat.

Rachel moved from her path as she felt Chloe's shoulder brush intensely past her. She wasn't really liking it there so far.

At the end of the day Finn was waiting by the door at the end of the hallway waiting for had been 10 minutes he decided to pull out his phone and play Angry Birds.

Finn-Ugh,stupid egg.

As he was playing he heard a voice come from behind the auditorium thought it was Rachel and decided to he walked in he realized it was a blonde chic with really high stilettos singing. She finished her song and noticed Finn in the middle walk way.

Chloe-Well hello there.

Finn turned around making sure that she wasn't talking to someone walked down the steps and walked towards Finn.

Chloe-What brings you to the stage. Couldn't resist my voice?

Finn-Um,i was just waiting outside the doors waiting for someone.

Chloe-Well they couldn't have been that important if your standing here right now.

Finn-Well she is, but you know, she sings too.

Chloe-She?

They were now face to face. Finn felt slightly uncomfortable with the little amount of space that was between them.

Finn-Yeah i have a girlfriend. But we can be friends.I'm Finn.

Chloe- We should go out some time.

Finn-Did you not just hear what i said?

Chloe-See the good thing about me is that i never feel guilty about things like cheating. I don't even remember half of them now that i got a view of you.

He stared at her and wondered if she had met Santana.

Finn-Well you keep on working with that. I have to go.

Chloe-Wait you should come back after school sometime and maybe i can give you some help you run by some lines for a class.

Finn-Well i think my girlfriend can help me with that. Got to go!

He tried to fast walk out of there and when he flung through the doors he bumped into Rachel.

Finn-Hey..._Girlfriend_.

Rachel-Hey,what were you doing in there?

He knew that if she found out that he was talking to a girl she would flip out. Especially one as hot as Chloe.

Finn-Um,looking for ,spotlights..screams Rachel Berry.

Rachel-Yeah,i guess.

Finn-Yeah how about we go get ice cream?I heard they are massive.

She was wondering why Finn was acting odd.

Rachel-Um i think your talking about pizza.

Finn-We can get those too.

He took her by the hand and pulled her out of there and went to get there "massive" New York ice cream.

Hope you enjoyed it so far. ALOT to come. I'm re posting it on here from when i put it on Glee Forum. And its gonna be awhile till it ends so i hope you enjoy every bit. Please Comment.


	2. She's A Maniac

When they got back home from getting their ice cream and pizza, Rachel was just finishing up on telling Finn how terrible this girl,at school was. She had a mouthful of her pizza when she finished up her story.

Rachel-And that's why i cant stand her.

Finn-Seems like your the target...again.

Rachel agreed by giving a raise of her eyebrow as she set her note bag on the table. She was about to enter her room till she turned to Finn.

Rachel-Its not fair,how come your never picked on?

Finn-Well a dude.

Rachel rolled her napkin into a ball and threw it into the trashcan, landing perfectly inside

Rachel-More like a douche.

Finn raised his right eyebrow at her as he settled his hands inside his pocket.

Rachel-Continue.

Finn-And 2. No one is as tall as me and if they put up a fight ill crush them to death.

Rachel-You know I hate you sometimes.

They both laughed and Finn locked Rachel in his arms and watched the big passed and Rachel was asleep on his kept yelling at the tv getting angry at the quarterback. She thought his reactions to football were hilarious to she puts her phone on the table and records him. The game finally ended and her alarm went off and she got up and turned it off on her phone. He crept up behind her.

Finn-Whatcha doing?

Rachel-Nothin.

He was practically breathing on her neck as his arms wrapped in front of her.

Finn-Is Rachel Berry keeping secrets from me?

He talked in a baby voice.

Rachel-Maybe.

Finn-Well Rachel must be punished.

Rachel-Well it better be dirty,cause your my dirty little secret.

He straightened his back as he came to realization.

Finn-Thats what the song means.

Rachel rolled her eyes and jumped on Finn and he held her up and ran into the bedroom giving kisses on her neck.

Finn was just laying there making no sudden movement and it scared stood on the side of the bed staring at was bored so she decided to play with sleeping may never have this chance again.

First,she pushed him so that he would be lying on his ,she took his thumb and stuck it in his she was trying to curl his legs but they wouldn't and she ended up pushing him off the clamped her hands over her mouth and ran out of the she left Finns head popped up from the side of the got up rubbing his head and exiting the walked into the kitchen and Rachel was innocently drinking coffee and reading the newspaper.

F-Hey,do you know why i woke up on the floor with a massive headache?

R-Hmm,what,oh know that they separate each topic in the newspaper by a letter now?

F-Everybody knows that.

R-Well i didn't,so what dija ask about?

He stood there with a creepy stare since he still had sleepy gave her chills.

R-WHAT!

F-You pushed me off the bed didn't you.

She didn't reply and just took a sip of her stared at her hated it,it was downright creepy.

R-FINE! I pushed you off the bed!

F-And you didn't even wake or help me up.

R-Well...you looked was like you were sniffing the floor.

Finn mouthed "o my god" and turned she went to take a shower she sat there thinking.

R-Everybody knows about the letters?Wow,they need lives.

She threw the paper away and got changed for the day.

All four of them decided to relax and go to Sardis to they arrived a huge smile appeared on Rachels face.

Finn-Seem familiar?

Rachel- No, not at all.

She laughed and took him by the hand and trotted sat down to order and Kurt and Rachel already knew what they wanted to get.

Waiter-What would you like this evening?

Kurt gestured to him and Rachel.

Kurt-We would both like the Napoleon of Homemade Mozzarella, Vine-Ripened Beefsteak Tomato and Basil with Tuscan Virgin Olive Oil and Aged Balsamic Vinegar.

Blaine and Finn looked at each other.

Waiter-And you two men?

B&F-Uh..the same please/

After the waiter left Blaine had exciting news for them.

Blaine-Okay,so my friend from college is throwing an awesome college party at his beach do you think?You wanna go?

R&F-Yeah sure.

Kurt-Wait,your friend.A guy friend.

Blaine-Well yeah.

Kurt-Well...that's good to know.

The waiter came back and delivered the drinks and grabbed her glass of wine and stood up.

Rachel-I would like to make a toast to all of coming to New York and succeeding to getting closer to-

One of the guests bumped into Rachel's chair and her wine glass flew in the air and dropped on a lady at the table next to them.

Rachel-Im so sorry ma'am.

Woman-DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THIS DRESS COST?

Rachel panicked. Her nervousness was obvious given from her stuttering.

Rachel-Uh..

Woman-NO, OF COURSE YOU DONT!

Rachel-Please calm down ma'am.

Woman-SHUT UP YOU LITTLE MORON!

Finn finally got up.

Finn-Dont talk to my girlfriend like that!

Woman-SIT DOWN!

Finn-okay.

People in the restaurant started asking for security.

Rachel-Can we leave you guys?

Woman-YES BECAUSE YOU RUINED MY NIGHT ALREADY, YOU LITTLE BITCH!

Rachel stopped really didn't wanna beat up a 40 year old woman. But she had no options, this woman screamed insults at the top of her lungs.

Rachel-Thats it!

She walked over to the lady.

Rachel-Listen you lady,you need to shut your mouth a-

The woman slapped Rachel in the face and Rachel attacked her by jumping onto her and bringing them to the ground.

.Ever.

Blaine looked at Finn in shock.

Woman-GET OFF OF ME!

Security came and tried pulling them off each woman took her high heel off and hit Rachel in the grabbed the woman and eventually gave Rachel and ice pack.

Rachel-WE R LEAVING NOW!

Finn helped her to the door.I have a feeling they wont be eating there any time soon.

Rachel-Im not going there ever again!

Finn-C'mon it wasn't that bad.

Rachel-Say that to my bruised lip.

Finn-Well im gonna take the trash before you get all crazy and tear everything up.

As he was walking out of the apartment and down the hallway he heard a familiar voice.

Woman-That psycho girl thinks she can make a fool out of-

She saw Finn stand in the middle of the hallway.

Finn-Oh crap.

Woman-you...YOU ARE THAT GIRLS BOYFRIEND!

He started taking steps backwards then started to woman chased after got into the apartmen tand slammed the door.

Rachel-What's wrong with you?

Finn-Shhh..that crazy chick from the restaurant is after me.

Woman-LET ME IN OR IM GONNA FIND A WAY IN!

Rachel-What are we gonna-

The door fell down and the woman stood there with her fists strangled and veins popping out.

Finn and Rachel looked at her with their mouths open.

Finn-She was serious.

She ran towards them and they ran into there room and slammed the door bodies were against it trying to keep her from coming in.

Finn-We need to think of another plan before she breaks down this door.

Rachel-Jeez what is this ladies problem?

Finn-I think i got something.

They unlocked this door and ran into the bath room and hid in the woman came in and searched around the went up to the bathroom door.

Woman-I know your in there.

Finn and Rachel were scared and didn't know what to do.

Finn-Finn and Rachel aren't in the bathroom right now,please leave a message at the .

It was silent. Finn smiled as he glanced at Rachel who was obviously not impressed by his undercover skills.

F-Do you think she fell for it?

The door slammed down.

Rachel-What's with you and slamming down doors.

She ran into the shower and Rachel turned the water on and they ran out the opposite side.

They were out of there room and entered the living room and found Kurt in the doorway.

Kurt-What is all that screaming?

They ran behind him leaving him with the came into the living room soaking wet.

Woman-Ahhh!

Kurt-AHHHHHH!

She ran towards Kurt and attacked they fell to the floor,she got up and went searching for they stayed in Blaine and Kurt's apartment for the night.

Blaine-So she broke down your door-

Finn-With her own feet.

Blaine looked at hated it when Finn interrupted people.

Finn-Continue.

Blaine-and tried killing you.

Rachel-Well i'm not sure about killing,but severely injuring..yeah.

She looked at Kurt who was sitting on the couch with a bag of ice on his knees and 3 pillows on his back.

Finn-Well Rachel's okay and thats all that matters to me.

Kurt twisted his head to Finn,while Finn hugged Rachel.

Kurt-HELLOOO?

Blaine-Oh you know i love you.

least some people appreciate me.(*coughing* Finn)

Rachel-We are sorry Kurt that your hurt but we better get going.I literally have to help Finn pick out clothes for college.

Finn-Look,there are crazy people just trying to fit in.

Kurt-Get your old Kiss outfit and you'll fit right in.

Finn gazed angrily at Kurt and Kurt gave him a smile.

Finn-Lets get out of here.

Blaine-See you at the party tomorrow!

They were walking down the hall way and Finn looked down each aisle making sure they were alone.

Rachel-Don't worry its not like shes stalking prbably doesnt even live she stopped to say hi to a friend.

Finn-Yeah,if she has any.

Rachel laughed as they arrived to the jacked up cleaned everything up while Finn screwed the bolts in the door back in. An hour passed and he walked into the living room, taking off his gloves.

Finn-Well seems like everything is back to norm-

He saw Rachel asleep on the went over to her and shook her.

Finn-Rachel,honey, wake up.

Her eyes flicked open.

Rachel-*yawn*Hey Finny,Finnster.

He could tell she was tired.

Finn-lets go to bed.

Rachel-Okay...wait!

He quickly stopped and turned to her.

Rachel-Carry Me.

She said tiredly as she lazily rose her arms up.

F-Yes your highness.

He kindly picked her up and took her to the bed.


	3. Dancing with Tears In My Eyes

I hope you enjoy this chapter, even though a little surprise occurs. I was actually tempted to rate this chapter "M". But fair warning for younger viewers that there is some adult themes in this chapter.

It was Saturday night and they were getting ready for the walked out of the closet with two outfits in her hands.

Rachel-Which one do you think I should wear?

Finn was sitting on the bed with a hand digging in a pile of popcorn watching Ghost Hunters.

Finn-Oh my god! Did you see that, something tugged on Jason's sweater.

Rachel-Finn,answer my question!

He answered, not taking his eyes off the screen.

Finn-It doesn't matter cause im still gonna do you in them when we get back.

Rachel's eyebrow raised and gazed at him.

Finn-Umm,the right one.

Rachel-Yeah,of 's which ever one shows more skin.

Finn-Exactly.

Rachel-Well i guess you won't mind those guys at the party flirting with me...and staring at me.

Finn-Ugh,fine the one on the left.

A couple of minutes later Finn was trying to see which shirt would be easier for Rachel to rip saw her come out of the bathroom in a purple top that hung from the shoulder and shorts that showed off her perfect converse were sparkly with gold stars.

Rachel-You like?

Finn-Uhh,yeah.

He couldn't take his eyes off her.

Finn-Do you know how hard it is to not wanna throw you on that bed right now?

Rachel-This is the perfect outfit then.

Finn picked out a blue plaid shirt that he would wear anywhere and they went off to the party with Blaine and Kurt.

As they opened the door they saw people sliding down the stair rails and people dancing on tables.A pool table caught the corner of Finns eyes and pulled Rachel over there with played a couple of rounds and found out Rachel got leaned up against his right arm.

Rachel-You know how awesome you are right?

He laughed.

Finn-Yeah,im pretty awesome.

Kurt walked over in disgust with everybody puking from drinking to much.

Kurt-You know your lucky that both of you aren't drunk or you would be like those 2.

He pointed to a couple making out on the couch.

Kurt-I swear things are gonna get nasty soon.

Finn-Really,you might wanna turn around.

Kurt turned and saw Blaine doing a chugging contest in the backyard.

Kurt-Oh,dear god.

Kurt walked towards Blaine while Rachel got another glass off the tray. Finn snatched it from her.

Finn-I dont think you need anymore.

Rachel-Awww Cmon Finny dont be such a fag.

She laughed into his shoulder as he looked at her concerned.

Finn-Exactly how many have you had?

Rachel-Enough to Fuck. You .Up.

She crawled on the pool table and sat in front of him, wrapping her legs around him and kissing his neck.

Finn-Babe,not here.

Rachel-Here, why dont you have a drink yourself?

Finn-Rach, whose gonna take us home?

Rachel-Kurt will, but right now you should just take a few sips. Its good for you.

He _definitely_ knew she was drunk. He came here to have fun too. So one drink couldn't hurt too much. But soon enough, one drink, became several. They were crazy drunk and were going overboard. Next thing you know, Rachel was making out with Finn on the pool table then lifted her off and they flipped over onto the couch.

Kurt-And all hell breaks loose.

Kurt shook his head in disappointment as Blaine cheered them on.

Finns hands rubbing repeatedly on her soft,tan legs, almost going up her shorts. Her hands caressed his cheek intensely as her tongue explored his mouth as his hands explored her body. They started attracting a crowd of drunks who were screaming and hollering for more. Rachel received the message and lead Finn's hands to the bottom of her top. She quietly whispered in his here.

Rachel-Take it off.

He smiled into her kisses and immediately did her, her favor. He flung it off her and the crowd's volume grew louder. She leaned up against him while her body rubbed against his face and her black lace bra was face to face with Finn. He kissed the area between her chest and drew the crowd wild. He was building the confidence to unclasp her bra too. Her hands gripped his plaid t-shirt and ripped it in two pieces. Her hands massaged the white t-shirt separating her hand from his smooth skin. So she slowly lifted it off him and threw it into the audience and landed on Kurt's head. His jaw wide open as they shirt hung from his head. Totally disgusted. Finn kissed along her neck till she started feeling sick to her stomach.

Rachel-O god!

She jumped off Finn and ran to the bathroom. Finn was just about to follow behind her till he felt a grip on his shoulder.

Chloe-Hey Finny.

His vision was a little off but he could tell it was the girl he met in the auditorium. Chloe.

Finn-Hey what are you doing here?

Chloe-Duh,its a inviting me would be the biggest mistake someone could make.

Finn-Well thats cool.

C-You wouldn't happen to be drunk would you?

Finn-No not at all.

He was shaking his head like crazy, trying to clear his vision.

Chloe-I dont believe it for a second. You look like crap right now. Your hairs all scruffy, i dont even know where your shirt is...Just how i like it.

She leaned over and kissed couldn't stop she pulled him closer every inch they were away.

Rachel came back downstairs and the sight of Finn kissing Chloe made her turned and saw Finn and and saw Rachel walking over to him.

Kurt-This is not gonna be good.

Rachel-You know if you didn't love me enough to not hurt me,you could've just told me.

Finn and Chloe separated and Finn felt something bad coming up.

Chloe-What are you doing here?

Rachel-We were invited.

Chloe-We?

Rachel-Yes, me and the guy's face you were just enjoying.

Finn-Listen Rachel its not what you think.

He pushed Chloe out of his way and walked over to Rachel and grabbed her shoulders.

Finn-Just please don't break up with me.

Chloe-Wait your dating that Jewish nosed freak?

Finn-Wait you know each other?

Rachel-She's the one i was talking about that made me hate the first day of college.

Chloe-Your welcome.

Rachel-Shut up!

Chloe-You do not wanna mess with me Berry. I can give all these people one hell of a show.

Rachel- Well Finn and I already took care of that.

The crowd cheered as Chloe made a stern face.

Blaine-Yeah! You missed it, Rachel was on Finn and Finn was on Rachel sucking face! Then they started riding eachother like freakin animals man!

He randomly blurted out and everyone stared at him like he was insane.

Blaine-Right?

Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine and patted his shoulder.

Kurt-Sure honey.

Chloe-You know what would probably like dating me better because i at least know how to _tease_.

She winked at Finn which immediately pissed Rachel off. Rachel stood in front of Chloe, getting in her face.

Rachel-Lay your man hands off him.

Chloe-Oh he'll come to reality one day, and realize your only...half his expectations.

Finn-Hey,don't talk to her like that!

Chloe-Oh,im your brain is full of crap and don't see attractive when you see it!

Finn was pissed.

Rachel-That's not true!

Chloe-You know can just shut up and help your boyfriend find a new girlfriend. I wouldn't mind to volunteer.

Rachel went for it and punched Chloe in her stared at her in old woman and now this.

Chloe grabbed Rachel's heel and tripped 's face smashed against the kept making noises throughout the whole fight.

Finn-Rachel stop your better this.

Rachel was ignoring everything was got over Chloe and picked her up and flung her over her shoulders.

Rachel-Geez how many carbs have you been eating?

Crowd-OOHHHHHH!

Chloe-Shut up and put me down.

Rachel-Okay.

Rachel just released her and let Chloe fall to the ground.

Now Chloe tackled Rachel and Finn tried stopping starred at Rachel continuously slapping Chloe.

Blaine-Go Rachel!WOHH!

Kurt-BLAINE!

Chloe turned Rachel over and punched her jaw.

Crowd-OHHH!

Finn hoped she wasn't seriously hurt.

Rachel was holding her jaw then punched Chloe off body cheered and Finn helped Rachel up.

Rachel-Let's go.

They started walking out.

Chloe-YOU'RE GONNA REGRET THIS RACHEL BERRY!

Rachel's reply was her middle but she thought, was she going to regret this?

Rachel ran straight to the bathroom when they got back to the apartment and Finn followed behind her and when entered he saw her poking her chin.

Rachel-Ow ow ow ow ow.

Finn-You know poking won't do any help.

She stopped and frowned at him in the mirror.

Rachel-Well none of this would have happened if you didn't kissed her.

Finn-Wa...She made the first move.

Rachel-Yeah but you just decided to sit back and enjoy the ride.

Finn-I was drunk!

Rachel-That's your excuse!

Finn-I'm being serious.I didn't know she acted like i met her in the auditorium she didn't...crap.

Rachel-When did you meet her in the auditorium?

Finn didn't reply and rolled his eyes to the right.

Rachel-Wait you lied to me! You said you were looking for me but instead you were flirting with her.

Finn-Well if i told you, you would have gotten angry.

Rachel-I would've understood, but now everything is 10 times 's worse. It's like you don't even listen to me.

Finn-I do,but god you talk so much. And you turn everything i say you turn into something i did wrong!

Rachel knew she could've over talked but for Finn to judge her by that offended her.

Rachel-You know what,forget it. Why say something if it doesn't mean anything?

Finn-What does that mean?

She turned around and walked away.

Finn-Where are you going?

Rachel didn't say one word and made her self some coffee.

Finn-Oh i see,you're giving me the silent treatment.

She walked passed him and plopped onto the couch.

F-Fine, but your gonna miss me. You can just sleep on the couch. Like Rihanna once said "i'm king of this bed".

He walked into the bedroom and Rachel couldn't help but giggle, his reference was way off Rihanna.

Kurt was washing the dishes humming to the tune of Cry For You by September while Blaine was watching the football game on their flat screen.

Kurt-"You'll never see me again. No matter what you".

Then Finn barged through the doors.

Finn-I'm never seeing Rachel again!

Kurt-Well that was odd.

Blaine-Dude what's up with you?

Kurt-Oh and next time..knock.

Finn-Rachel's ticked off about the party.

Kurt-Yeah,that was a side of Rachel i never intended on seeing.

Blaine-Well why aren't you gonna talk to her?

Finn-Its been 2 days and she hasn't said a word to me.

Kurt- Ahhh...the silent treatment, you shouldn't have kissed that Chloe girl.

Finn-Ugh,she made the first move!

Blaine-Well just tell her the words every woman wants to hear...I... was wrong.

Finn-You mean like apologize? Bu-but.

Kurt-But what?

Finn-I'll lose my manhood.

B&K-...HAHAHAHAHAA!

Finn didn't understand why they were laughing.

Kurt-Finn,you have been dating Rachel for 3 years.I think you lost your manhood when a girl owned you by singing Gives You Hell at a Glee Rehearsal.

Blaine-or or.

B&K-"With you im born again".

Finn-Okay you can shut up now.

Kurt-So apologizing is your only hope.

Finn-Fine.

He got up and left the and Blaine kept singing With You I'm Born Again until they were out of breath.

Rachel spent 5 minutes trying to reach the top of the shelf to get a bag of Funyuns. She kinda wanted Finn there. His tallness made her life a little easier. He walked right through the slammed his hands on the counter and Rachel glanced at him.

F-Look im sorry about what happened at the party,but i always loved you more than anyone and you know that please just say something.

She pointed to the Funyuns on the cabinet and he went over and grabbed them and handed them to turned around and went to the didn't understand what just happened.

Finn-Wait,so do you forgive me?

She shook her head.

Finn-Ugh, WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!

She just sat there and acted like he wasn't even there.

Finn-You know,maybe this isn't gonna work out.

He walked into the bedroom and Rachel started to worry at what he meant.A couple of minutes later he pulled a suitcase out of the room and her stomach started to feel bad.

Finn-I think we need a break.

Tears started to form in her eyes and in Finns. She was tempted to standup and say something but she couldnt let him win. But at the same time she didnt want to lose him.

Finn-I'll see you soon Rach.

He shut the door behind him and Rachel was sitting on the couch all alone, even in the apartment.

Blaine was sitting on the couch in the living room with his feet kicked up on the table and his stomach growled.

Blaine-Hey Kurt can you please make me some eggs?

Kurt had anger building up in him. He had never met a man so obsessed with eggs and milk.

Kurt-We ran out.

Blaine-How? We bought some yesterday.

Kurt-That's exactly when you asked me to make some for you.

Blaine-Aww.

Kurt-As for me I'm gonna have wait,we don't have any milk cause you used it for your stupid eggs.

Rachel walked through the door crying her heart out and sat on the chair in the living room.

Kurt-Does anybody know how to knock on doors anymore!

Blaine-Rachel whats wrong?

Kurt-Seriously,its not that hard.

Rachel-Finn walked out on me.

Kurt-Does it hurt to knock on wood?

Blaine-Kurt!

Kurt finally joined in the conversation and sat on the chair next to Rachel.

Kurt-Why did Finn leave you?

Rachel-Well he apologized but i didn't accept.

Blaine-Why not?

Rachel-Because i didn't think he meant he was sorry.

Kurt-Rachel,he left you cause you didn't accept him.

Blaine-Just...okay he really loves you he will come back.

Rachel-He did say that he would see me later.

Kurt-Maybe he meant at school.

Rachel started to sob even harder.

Blaine-Kurt!

Kurt-Sorry,you need to suck it this as an opportunity to chase your should go see a broadway show tonight.

Blaine-Yeah,so why don't you get on home and we will be there in an hour to get you.

Rachel-Okay,but what if Finn comes back when we are gone.

Kurt-I don't know,just leave him a note.

Rachel left and when she got back to the apartment she wrote a note and signed it Love,Rachel.

The 3 of them were waiting in line for their tickets.

Rachel-I can't believe we are gonna see one of the best musicals. Idina Menzel is one of my idols.

Kurt-Mine is Kristen Chenowith.

Blaine-Yes were next in line.

They entered the theater, took there seats and the show started. Through out the whole play Rachel wanted to lean on some ones shoulder. She tried pushing Finn to the back of her mind. But no matter what, she felt apart of him in her and it was hurt. Like the tether was being cut. She began to tear up and Kurt was to entranced by the performance of Defying Gravity to notice.

Kurt-I still think we did better,right?

He saw tears pouring down her face.

Kurt-Rach,are you okay?

Rachel-I have to leave,now.

She stood up and people were telling her to move.

Kurt-Rachel...RACHEL...ugh.

She ran out of the theater and went outside in front of the building and took her cell phone out and dialed Finn's number for the first time in 2 days. Finn was on the sidewalk drinking Red Bull listening to Pumped Up Kicks on his iPhone. His pocket started to vibrate and pulled his phone out and saw Rachel's name on the caller ID and he rejected the call and listened to the voice mail.

Rachel-Crap,Finn im sorry.I didn't mean what I said. The past two days have been the worst of my life cause you walked out that door. And..i dont thing i can go on any longer without you...

As he was listening he had an urge to pick up the phone. He could hear Rachel starting to cry.

Rachel-Just please..come back,i love you.

She hung up,Finns heart felt cold and bitter. He knew he shouldn't have left her. He has to return. Rachel walked into her apartment with tears cascading down her shut the door and her back slid down it then she curled up as she reached the bottom of the door. Later that night she started to watch soap operas and eat huge buckets of ice cream from Ben and Jerrys.

Rachel-YOU BIG JERK,WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO AMELIA!

She was in a phunk so deep that nothing could take her out of it but the sight of Finn.

How does Rachel handle a Finn free Week! Will they get back together?

Please Comment. And if the wording sounds off, i am sorry, every time i upload stories it seems that they delete words out of the document.


	4. All By Myself

Kurt and Blaine were standing in front of Rachel ,who was sitting on the couch staring blankly past them.

Kurt-I've never seen her like this before.

He quietly whispered into Blaines ear, still keeping his gaze on had a plain expression on her face. No emotion at all.

Rachel-Can you move I'm trying to enjoy my show.

Blaine turned halfway around and noticed the screen was pitch black.

Blaine-The TV isn't even on.

Rachel-Yes it is you liar! Why would you lie to me like that!

She grabbed a pillow and blew her nose into it and gave it to Kurt. He was disgusted that even Finn leaving turned Rachel into a slob.

Kurt-Have you eaten anything?

Rachel pulled out a bag of Beef Jerky from under the cushions.

Kurt-*gasp* Your not supposed to eat these.

Rachel was gnawing on one in her mouth.

Rachel-Why not?

Kurt-You're a vegan, Rachel.

Rachel-It doesn't mean I'm a vegetarian.

Kurt stared angrily at her with his mouth open and his eyebrow twitching.

Blaine-Well, what have you been doing?

Rachel rubbed her finger on her chin trying to remember.

Rachel-Sleeping, TV, rolling around….

They started to get confused.

Rachel-Jumping on pillows like they are trampolines.

Kurt's eyes widened.

Rachel-And writing love letters to myself.

Blaine-What?

Rachel-Yeah.

She handed them a pile of letters and Kurt read aloud the first one.

Kurt-Dear Rachel Berry, I love you so much that I just want to throw you on my bed and r-  
Okay! We need to fix her.

Rachel-What are thou talking about? I'm fine.

Kurt-Rachel?

She had to admit it. They were already onto her.

Rachel-Fine! I miss having Finn around.

Blaine-C'mon Rach.

Rachel-FINN USED TO CALL ME THAT!

And she fell flat onto the couch sobbing into the fabric.

Blaine-Well then.

Kurt-That's it. I can't take it anymore! I'm calling Finn and getting this straightened out. Lets go Blaine.

Blaine-Okay, bye Rach.

She sobbed even harder when the door shut to the apartment.

Kurt-C'mon Finn pick up.

He bounced around anxious for Finn to pick up. To at least know he was still alive.

Finn-Hello?

Kurt-Finn, where have you been? Rachel has gone crazy. Crazier than usual.

Finn-So, why should I care she doesn't want me. At least my new hotel room listens to me.

Kurt was confused.

Kurt-Aw great, now you have gone crazy. Why on earth would you think that Rachel doesn't need you?

Finn-She said so herself. Then she ignored me for a week then didnt even stand up for us when i left.

Kurt-Well then she regrets it. Finn, she's writing dirty love letters to herself.

He didn't really know how to reply to that.

Finn-Well what am I supposed to do about that.

Kurt-Hmmm, I don't know…..COME BACK!

Finn-I want to hear that from her.

Kurt-Really, cause she tried calling you a million times but you never pick up.

Finn sighed.

Kurt-If you don't come back now, she minus well give up on you.

After Kurt hung up, Finn thought about what he said. He had to act fast or else Rachel would move on. He thought of a plan and quickly called Kurt and explained everything to him and Blaine. Later that day they went back to Rachel. They walked in and noticed she wasn't in there. What they didn't notice was Rachel on top of the counter about to attack them from behind.

Rachel-Roar!

The 3 of them fell to the ground with Blaine and Kurt's face smashed into the floor.

Rachel-What do you want? I already lost my dignity if that's what you're here for.

Kurt-No! Now will you please get off us.

She hopped off them while walking on her fists.

Blaine-Sit down Tarzan we have to talk.

Rachel-What? Have lamps taken over the world.

Blaine-No.

Rachel-Lampshades?

Blaine-No, now listen. We need you to do us a little favor.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and knew this would get them back together.

It was the next day and Rachel decided to run to the corner store to get a pack of Red bull for Blaine and Kurt with their coupon. She got an eight pack out of the fridge and walked up to the counter.

Rachel-Here's the coupon.

The cashier took it and scanned it. Mean while Finn delibretly entered the store to buy a red bull when he heard.

Cashier-Sorry ma'am but this coupon expired yesterday.

Finn-Crap, they gave her the wrong one.

Rachel- Oh c'mon. Lets just pretend that there is no expiration date. Its just a dollar off.

Cashier-I'm sorry ma'am but you cant use it.

She got angry and grabbed his by the collar of his shirt.

Rachel-LOOK, MY LIFE HAS BEEN A LVING HELL RIGHT NOW. MY BOYFRIEND LEFT ME AND LAMPS ARE TAKING OVER THE WORLD!

The cashier looked at her like she was crazy. Finn felt guilty when she brought up the fact she had been miserable without him. But at the same time, she needed to be vunerable for the plan to work.

Rachel-NOW I CANT EVEN GET A FREAKIN RED BULL! I HAVE THE ENERGY TO JUMP OVER THAT COUNTER AND BODY SLAM YOU TO THE GROUND! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?

Cashier-N-no no its not, please let go of me.

Rachel-Then can I use the freakin coupon!

Cashier-I'm sorry. Let me scan that for you miss.

She released him out of her grasp and gave a gentle smile, with relief hidden behind it.

Rachel-Thank you.

Finn turned around and stood near the exit. When she turned around the sight of Finn made her jerk back. She stopped and glared at him. He came up to her and took the package and set it on the floor.

Finn- Look I never should have left you , Rachel. I….miss you.

She talked in the quietest tone.

Rachel-Then why didn't you come back.

A tear traced down her face and Finn lifted his hand and rubbed it away with his thumb.

Finn-Because I was afraid that you didn't want me. And if you didnt want me, i dont know what i would do with myself because...

She tipped her head down.

Finn- I love you.

Rachel-If you really loved me, you would have forgiven me and moved on.

Finn-Exactly, we love each other and people who love eachother,like us, should just look past all that.

Rachel-That's your excuse?

The cashier eased dropped on the conversation. Finn was concerned what she meant. It wasnt meant as an excuse.

Finn-Are you saying that you don't…..

Rachel-No Finn. I do love you but this is...

He leaned in, trying to get an answer out of her. Obviously, he did something wrong.

Rachel- To overwhelming and….wait this was setup.

In his head he knew some yelling was about to take place.

Finn-Why would you think that?

Rachel-Oh, so you just happened to be at this corner store that nobody cares about!

Cashier-Hey.

Rachel-No offense but I just need to go.

She picked up her package and abandoned Finn in that store un forgiven.

Kurt and Blaine were in the living room waiting for Finn to call and say the plan had paid off.

Kurt-Its been an hour. Either he has problems apologizing or it didn't work.

Blaine-Chill Kurt, its gonna work.

They heard loud footsteps coming from behind the door. Rachel appeared with a red face and a pack of Red Bull in her hands. She walked up to Kurt and smacked in the side with her purse. Everytime she hit him she would say something.

.Jerk.

Blaine-I'm thinking the plan didn't work.

Rachel-You set me up with Finn!

Kurt-Well if you stopped abusing my spine, maybe I would explain that to you.

Rachel stopped and pushed him onto the couch.

Rachel-Explain!

Kurt-You wouldn't stop crying over how much you missed Finn. And when I called him to tell him to come back he wouldn't come back unless you told him you wanted him back so he thought of this plan.

Rachel-Wait so, Finn, thought of this?

Blaine-Yeppers.

They both nodded their heads while Rachel felt like a complete idiot.

Kurt-Look Rachel, you lost track of who you are and Finn being with you is the only solution I can possibly think of.

Rachel thought long and hard about what Kurt said when she got back to the apartment. She thought so hard that she passed out on the couch and woke up the next morning, still alone.

Rachel was sitting with Blaine and Kurt at the lunch talking about Patti Lapone's new broad way debut. Rachel could care less about that right now. Since the only thing that was on her mind was Finn and Chloe talking in the corner of the cafeteria. Finn would glance at Rachel every once in awhile.

Chloe-So which nail polish do you think looks better on me?

She looked up and saw Finn in a whole other world.

Chloe-Finn!

Finn-Huh, what? Oh um the pink one.

Chloe-Why arent you paying attention to me.

Finn-Well 1. Im trying to eat lunch. 2. There is just so much on my mind right now.

She traced back Finns glare to Rachel.

Chloe-Rachel?

Finn looked at her and then turned his head the opposite direction of Rachel.

Chloe-Well, I can fix that problem.

She got up and Finn knew this wasn't gonna be good. Rachel looked at the corner of her eye and saw the annoying perfect figure walking over to her. Chloe took a shake from a table and stood behind Rachel and dumped the whole cup on her head. Kurt and Blaine had their mouths wide open. Finn really wanted to get up and defend Rachel. But it was too late. Rachel had closed eyes as the ice cold drink cascaded down her face into her bra.

Chloe-Shouldn't have messed with me Berry. I told you that you would regret it.

As the sound of her stilettos walked away, Rachel got up and ran to the bathroom.  
The lunch bell rang and Rachel came out of the bathroom still get shake out of her hair. She noticed Finn at the water fountain and walked up to him.

Rachel-We need to talk.

He rose his head and wiped some water off the side of his mouth.

Finn-Are you wanting to talk or yell at me?

Rachel-Listen can we just forget about the party and our fights? And maybe come back.

Finn-Well I tried telling you that but you resented.

Rachel-Can we not argue here please?

Finn-I'm not looking for an argument. I just want an answer from you. Do you forgive me?

Rachel-Well yeah but….

Something came across her mind as she got the last strand of hair with slushie on it clean.

Rachel-What's going on between you and Chloe?

Finn-Uhh.

Rachel-We never said we broke up, Finn.

Finn-Really cause that's sorta how you have been treating me. I think I've suffered enough of invisibility dating you.

Rachel-Invisibility? What are you talking about. I spend most of my life around you.

Finn-But its always about broad way and things you care about but it seems like you are never interested in things I want.

Rachel-Are you saying that you never wanted to come to New York, cause that was your choice.

Finn- Look all im asking for is some respect to make us work Rachel. There's always Chloe.

Rachel-Well I'm sorry for giving you everything I have. Which is simply not enough for you!

Finn-Keep yelling, I think people are starting to notice us.

She scoffed at him and rolled her eyes.

Rachel-Who are you? Cause you are definitely not the guy I fell in love with 3 years ago. Youre a whole different person to me now.

She walked away and left him feeling guilty in the middle of the hallway. He slammed his hand into the wall and let his head hit against the wall. He had to do something.

It was almost midnight when the door to Rachel's apartment opened and Finn appeared. He walked in and placed the suitcase on the floor. He saw Rachel asleep on the couch. Her head was in the crack between the cushions, feet hanging off the edge and her right hand in a bowl of popcorn. Finn thought it was the most uncomfortable position to be in. He went over and picked her up. He lied her on the bed and slipped her shirt off. Then he unzipped her skirt and snuck her under the covers. Finn did the same and got in bed. He turned his head and saw her flickering her eyes open. She looked around the room then saw the sight of Finn. He took a strip of hair and pushed it out of her eyes. She held his hand against her cheek and enjoyed the feel of Finn's touch.

Finn-We cant ignore each other forever.

She didn't say a word and just gazed into his eyes.

Finn-I am so sorry about what happened at school today. I was being an ass to you and no one in the world has the right to talk to you that way. I let everything get to me and lost who i was, because i didnt have you.

There was water forming in her eyes as they each took this moment to apologize with just their actions.

Finn-I miss you. Do you miss me?

She nodded her head and placed her head on his chest.

Rachel-Please.

She paused and started to cry.

Rachel-Don't leave me ever again.

He looked down at his beautiful girlfriend.

Finn-I promise.

He kissed her forehead then she lifted her head up.

Rachel-I love you.

Finn-Me too.

Then there lips met….for the first time in weeks. It was epic. Then they split.

Finn-I miss that.

Rachel-What?

F-The feeling when I kiss you that we are the only two people in existence. Its just you and me.

She smiled and kissed him again. Then it got intense and he flipped her over and ended the night in love.  
The next morning she woke up to the most beautiful sound in the world. No, not an alarm clock. The sound of Finn's beating heart. Nothing could keep her tame but hearing that sound every day.

Things went back to normal as Rachel poured 2 cups of coffee and headed towards the living room. It felt nice to have Finn back. They heard a knock on the door and Kurt walked in.

Kurt-Yay, are the 2 lovebirds back together.

They both shook their heads.

Kurt-Well good. Finally Rachel's back to normal and I don't have to picture Finn sitting on the side of the road begging for money by pedestrians.

Finn raised an eyebrow at him.

Finn-What?

Kurt-Nothing, so how will we celebrate?

Finn-Well Rachel and I kind of did the celebrating last night.

Kurt sat their confused.

Kurt-Oh….Ohoohoh. That's something I didn't need to know. Well gotta go tell Blaine.

He disappeared out the door.

Finn-Well what should we do now?

Rachel-Now we should go pick out Halloween costumes.

F-Halloween? Last time i checked, we were in college. We throw parties not dress up and asked strange adult for their hard paid money used to buy candy.

Rachel-C'mon Finn, we aren't old yet.

Finn-But the candy here taste like crap.

Rachel-Finn, please. Lets just enjoy childhood one more time.

Finn-Fine. Only because I don't want the silent treatment again.

Rachel-Good. Now help me look for a costume in this months catalogs.

Finn tilted his head back on the couch. He hated reading. Only Harry Potter books please him. He actually used to think that Hogwarts was a real school.

Finn-You do that while I go call Puck and tell him we are back together.

He got off the couch and went to the room dialing Pucks number. Rachel sat thorugh 3 hours of reading catalogs. It wasn't long before she passed out on the couch

The next morning Finn entered the apartment with their mail.

Finn- Oh look, a Glee Club anniversary.

Rachel-What? Its only been 2 years.

Finn- Well I'm all up for going. Are you?

Rachel-Why should I. They never gave a damn about me.

Finn-Rachel, they're our friends.

Rachel-Yeah yours. I was just the pet that they tortured and gossiped behind there backs.

She went to the bed and sat on the edge of it.

Rachel-Its just they never really accepted me. They would critize my ideas and laugh at me like im some joke.

Finn-That's not true. If it wasnt for you, we wouldnt have won Nationals and had an amazing year.

He knew Rachel took things serious a lot and also knew people didn't treat her the best. She was fragile and Finn was the only one who helped put her back together, in high school.

Rachel-Im tired of people seeing me as this annoying, self centered and selfish girl.

Finn-I don't.

R-Well with you its different. You're the only one who understands me and I'm not afraid to be myself around you cause I know you wont talk behind my back. You accepted me. Unlike the others.

He looked into her eyes and thought he was given a gift to understand the talkative and the talented.

Finn-You're not alone Rachel. You will always have me. And Kurt & Blaine.

Rachel-Yeah.

She laid her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her.

Rachel-I love you.

He kissed her forehead and squeezed her tightly.

Finn-I love you too Rach.

It was a day before Halloween and Rachel was trying on her Glenda costume. She twirled around in it as Finn watched her sashay her awesome rear. He swore he stared at it all the time. All the sudden the doorbell rang and Finn got up to answer it with Rachel following behind him. They opened the door and both stared at the bad boy leaning against the side of the door.

P-What up my little Jewish Princess?

The love is back! But now that we know who is joining Finn and Rachel on Halloween, whats Puck idea on "trick" or treating :) Please Comment


	5. So What!

Finn shot Puck a look, remembering his nickname for Rachel.

Puck-Hey Finnster.

Rachel-Oh dear god.

Finn-Hey Puckerman. What are you doing here?

Rachel-Yes, what are you doing here! Cause last time i checked, you were not invited nor welcomed here.

Puck- Chill your vagina. I missed you guys.

Rachel-Uhuh. Now tell us the real reason.

Puck-Well I wanted to see New York on Halloween and wonder if you guys want to trick or treat with me. Lots of moms giving out candy here.

Finn-Yeah sure. Warning, moms here, are even better than the candy.

He shot Puck a smirk so that Rachel wouldnt notice, but she instantly caught it.

Rachel-Finn!

Finn-So where are you stayin?

Puck-Here.

He ran over to the couch and jumped onto it kicking his feet up and putting his hands behind his head. Rachel's eyes widened and went over to Puck.

Rachel-WHAT! Hell no! He is not staying here. You didn't even ask.

Puck-Oh, well can I stay?

Rachel-No!

Finn-C'mon Rachel, just for a day.

Puck-Or two.

Rachel-Shut it Puckerman.

Finn-Please.

Rachel glanced over to Puck and stormed over to the couch. She took the cushion and flipped him off the couch. His face smashed against the carpet.

P-God, such mighty strength in a tiny body.

R-Don't under estimate me Noah. You!

She pointed to Finn with a stern look.

Rachel-He's your responsibilty and will have nothing to do with him!

She went into the room and slammed the door shut.

Rachel was finishing the last touches on her costume, trying to make sure the crown would stay on top of her head. Finn walked in the room with his Super Man costume and stopped.

Finn-What is on your head?

Rachel-it's a crown.

Finn-Are ya sure? That thing has spikes on it that are good enough to kill somebody.

Rachel-Finn, its just points and they wont hurt anybody.

Seconds later Puck walked in and looked at Rachel's crown.

Puck-I'm not even going to ask.

Then he got the glimpse of Finn's outfit.

Rachel-I picked it out for him.

Puck-I can see that.

He walked up to him and snapped the silk fabric on Finn's legs.

Finn-Ow! Tights can be cool.

Puck-Are you just saying that cause your light headed on how tight those tights are.

Finn gave a look at Puck and then just walked past him.

Puck-Anyways, tonight im taking you out of town and into the actual neighborhoods.

Rachel-What?

Puck-I mean, drop the candy bags and tell me where the nearest grocery store is.

Rachel-Why?

Finn and Puck looked at each other and he knew exactly what Puck was talking about.

P-Get ready to find out the definition of Bad Ass Rachel.

Rachel-…What?

Puck-O my god lets just go.

They left the apartment and stopped by the grocery store and bought a suspicious item. They were driving in a neighborhood when Rachel asked.

Rachel-Is this where we're Trick-or-Treating?

Finn-Um, yeah.

They parked in in the parking lot at the neighborhood park and jumped out. As they got out of the car, Puck grabbed the box.

Puck-Easy rules. Don't aim for the windows. If they shatter its an obvious giveaway. If the lights come on, hide behind the bushes. Always neil on your knees while throwing. Got it?

Finn-Awesome!

Rachel-I didn't catch one part of that.

Then she saw Finn pull out a carton of eggs.

Rachel-Oh No! We are not throwing eggs at someone's house.

Puck-Do you even get the meaning of Trick or treating?

Finn-C'mon Rach. You'll have fun.

Rachel-Fine!

They walked in front of the house and Puck said they were clear.

Puck-Ready

Rachel-Set

Finn-EGG!

One by one each threw dozens of eggs. Rachel even managed to hit the front door.

Puck-Awesome Berry!

At one point Finn was standing about 2 yards in front of Rachel and she accidentally hit the back of his neck.  
Finn-Holy….Rachel!

R-Oops. Sorry, didn't see ya there.

He grabbed an egg and walked towards her.

Rachel-Finn…No.. Stop I have a phobia to eggs.

Finn-Since when?

Rachel-Ever since Jessie egged me in the school parking lots, years ago.

Finn didn't know if he should. She spent a long time on the outfit. He lifted his hand over her head and smashed it. She squealed and jumped back.

Rachel-Finn!

Finn-Sorry, didn't see ya there.

She smiled angrily at him and playfully punched him in the arm and he kissed her forehead.

Puck-CRAP THERES PEOPLE HERE!

They saw the lights come on in the house and Finn pushed him and Rachel into the bushes. He placed his hand over her mouth while the woman came out side and screamed. She ran to the back of the house leaving them a little time to escape. They got to the car and quickly got in.

Finn-That was close.

Rachel-I thought you said there was no one home.

Puck- There weren't any cars on the driveway.

Finn-I don't know. Maybe they were in the garage!

Puck-Oh.

As they drove off, behind them, Rachel saw the woman with a chain saw and immediately turned around.

Rachel-I'm so glad we didn't get caught.

Puck left the next day and Finn and Rachel decided to visit Kurt and Blaine. They came in and the 2 of them gave Finn and Rachel an evil glare.

Rachel-What?

Kurt-How was your Halloween, Rachel?

Rachel- Kinda fun actually we, o my god we forgot about you.

Blaine-Kind of. But we still had fun.

Finn-That's great. What did you do?

Kurt-Well we gave candy out to complete strangers.

They were starting to feel guilty that they weren't there with them on Halloween.

Kurt-Oh you want to know the best part?

Rachel-What?

Kurt-This one sweet little boy beat up Blaine.

Finn-Why?

Blaine-We didn't have Tic Tacs.

Kurt- Who in there right mind would give Tic Tacs out for Halloween.

Finn-I don't know.

Kurt- I mean Ice Breakers I can understand.

Blaine-So what did you do with Puck?

Rachel noticed how strong he pronounced the P.

Rachel-Egging peoples houses.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and burst into laughter.

Rachel-What?

Kurt-You…egging. This is to much. Hahahahaa

Rachel was kind of offended as Finn slightly patted her shoulder.

Finn-I know how you feel.

Kurt-Well I can kind of picture it. She did punch a person.

They all nodded.

Rachel-At least it helped me get over my egg phobia.

Blaine choked on his drink.

Blaine-How dare you.

Kurt-She's talking about when Vocal Adrenaline egged her in the school parking lot Softmore Year.

Blaine-Oh, well that's rude.

Finn-yeah, well we better get going. We have to finish our Film Makers homework.

Rachel-Yeah Finns not the best with cameras.

Finn-You didn't say the lens was on.

Rachel-You should have known. You didn't see anything through the lens.

Finn-Cause I thought it wasn't on.

As they were leaving their apartment, Finn and Rachel were still arguing. Then the door slammed shut.

Rachel-Are you done yet?

Finn was tugging on the camera in frustration.

Finn-No, this stupid lens cap wont come off.

Rachel-Finn, that's the lens!

She ran over to him and snatched the camera from him. Then he heard a knock on the door.

Rachel-Who is it?

Finn-Just the mail.

He shuffled the letters through his hands and found one for Rachel.

Finn-Hey, you got a letter from Gershwin Theatre.

Rachel looked up and set the camera down and ran towards Finn, snatching the letter from him.

Finn-Stop taking things from me.

Rachel-Please, please, please, please.

Finn-Calm down. Its just a letter.

Rachel-*gasp* This isn't just a letter. it's a letter confirming if I made I into the new production of Wicked. I could be one of the 20 out of thousands of people to make it into the final audition.

Finn-Why didn't I know anything about this?

Rachel-Because I sent the tape two years ago.

Finn-Oh, well what does it say.

She ripped it open and stared blankly at it. Her mouth slowly dropped open.

Finn-Im sorry Rachel.

Rachel-Why? CAUSE I MADE IT!

Finn-Oh my god!

She jumped into him in a great big hug and twirled her around off her feet. She cheered into his shoulder as he set her on the bed.

Finn-Im so proud of you.

Rachel-Im proud of me too.

He laughed and leaned into her forehead and kissed her.

Finn-We need to celebrate.

Rachel-Its not like I'm on Broadway yet.

Finn-I know but you still got this far.

Rachel-Okay then. Where do you wanna go?

Finn-Central park.

Rachel-Sounds good to me. When?

Finn-That's gonna be a surprise.

He picked her back up and walked to the couch. She rested her head on his chest listening to his heart beat. A smile appeared on her face and Finn noticed.

F-What?

R-Its just feels right. You and me.

Finn put his arm on her back and rubbed it up and down.

F-I know.

They both lied on the couch enjoying each others presence.

Big surprises and visits coming up in the next couple of chapters! Finn and Rachel grow closer in their relationship and Finn thinks its time to move up a level. Please Comment :)


	6. Forever and Always

Finn has been getting home later than usual and barely spends time with Rachel anymore.  
With practice for Wicked and his job they dont get to contact much.  
She tried not to pay attention to it so much so she chose to just sit back and enjoy the weekend.  
She tried making her special coffee that always relaxed her but she didn't have any milk.  
So she decided to run over to Kurts to see if they had any.

Kurt was trying to make himself some breakfast but of course something had to be wrong.

Kurt-Blaine! How many times do I have to tell you not to drink up all the milk.

Blaine-Well milk is proven whiten your teeth see.

He gritted his teeth and modeled them for Kurt.

Kurt-Yes you may have the best purely whites but you need to stop this habit.

Then he pulled out the egg carton.

Kurt-Oh do my eyes deicive me. Of course we have no eggs either.

Blaine-Egg Whites taste good to.

Kurt wanted to scream in Blaines face but Rachel appeared at the door.

Rachel-Hey guys.

Blaine waved a hand to her and Kurt dropped a glass of water.

Kurt-HAVE YOU PEOPLE EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING!

Rachel was a bit frightened.

Blaine-Dude, whats with you and knocking.

Kurt-For all we know we could be doing it in the living room and Rachel or Finn would just barge on in a-

Rachel-Nonono we are not gonna talk about that please. I just came to ask you something…Actually 2 things.

Blaine-Sure, what do ya need.

Rachel-Well Finn has been acting weird lately and it seems like he is avoiding me.

Blaine glanced over at Kurt and a grin appeared on his face.

Kurt-Trust me Rachel, Finn would fail at trying to avoid you.

Rachel-Really, cause I remember he went a full 3 days without seeing me.

Blaine-C'mon Rachel. Finn wouldn't try to hurt you especially after what happened.

Kurt sat on the arm of the couch and drank sips of tea.

Rachel-Well I guess so.

Blaine-Cool, wait what was your other question?

Rachel-Hmm, oh I justed wanted to know if you have a cup of milk I can borrow.

Kurts face got all red and stared at Rachel.

Kurt-THE WORD MILK AND EGGS ARE FORBIDDEN IN THIS HOUSE!

Blaine-Its an apartment.

Kurt-DON'T YOU SASS ME, GOT TO YOUR ROOM!

Rachel glanced at Blaine and he just sat there. Kurt flung his iced tea at Blaine.

Kurt-NOW!

Blaine-Gah, okay. See you later Rachel.

Rachel-See..you later too.

As she stood up Kurt tried shoving Blaine into the room.

Blaine-My mom got me this shirt.

Kurt-Yeah,your mom gave you alot of things. Painfully being born was one of them.

She awkwardly walked out of their apartment shutting the door behind them.

Rachel-They are so weird sometimes. Poor Blaine.

Then she realize something and ran back to the room. She flung the door open and Kurt was spanking Blaine on the couch.

Blaine- Im so sorry!

Rachel-So does that mean you don't have any?

Kurt glanced to Rachel.

Kurt-GET OUT!

She quickly slammed the door and laughed. Hours later they got a lot of complaint calls. One of them was from Rachel. But she still didn't get her milk.

It was 11 at night and Rachel was all alone in her bed watching The Office.

Rachel-Oh look at those two. Pam you are very lucky to have a guy like Jim.

She cried and blew her nose into a tissue.  
She spent a couple of hours watching it then passed out. She was in a deep dark sleep until she heard her bedroom door open. Finn came to sight and he sat on the edge of the bed.

Rachel-Finny!

She leaned up and wrapped her arms around him. Shoving his face into her neck.

Rachel-Where have you been?

He didn't answer and just scooted closer to her.

Rachel-I barely get to see you any more. Your excuse is always having to hurry for something. Are you going to job interviews or…..are you seeing someone else.

She didn't want to believe it but what were the possibilities.

Finn-I'll explain everything to you on our date.

Rachel-Date?

Finn-Yeah you know the one where we were going to the park.

Rachel-The one from like a month ago.

Finn-Just c'mon.

He held out his hand to her and she placed her palm into his while a smiled morphed onto her face,

Rachel-But im in my nightgown.

Finn-Here.

He took off his jacket and placed it on Rachel. He placed his hand on her waist and they walked out the apartment.

They were strolling down the sidewalk of central park, hand in hand. Rachel leaned her head against his shoulder and it brought back memories of there date from years ago.  
Suddenly Rachel heard music playing. She saw a picnic basket and candles set up on the bridge.

Rachel-What is this?

Finn-Just a little surprise I put together for you.

She smiled as they both sat on the red checkered blanket. 10 minutes after they ate Finn got up and got nervous. He pulled out a tape and slid it in the player. He took her hand and swayed to Journey's Faithfully. She heard his heart beat as her head laid on Finns chest. He looked down at her like she was his most prized possession. The song stopped and they looked into each others eyes and went into a blissful kiss. There was only the two of them in existence. They pulled apart and he placed a lock of hair behind her ear.

Finn-Im really proud of what you have accomplished. You have done things that not any ordinary girl can do. And im about to do something that not any ordinary boy can accomplish.

She was confused, was he talking about dancing? She noticed that he knelled to the ground and looked up at her.

Rachel-Oh my god.

Finn-Rachel Barbra Berry, I fell in love with you the minute we met on May 19, 2009.

She was touched that he remembered the date. Because she definitly had not forgotten it.

Finn-Being with you was the smartest thing ive ever done and its been the happiest ive ever been.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver case. She clamped her hands onto over her mouth and tears escaped her eyes.

Finn-Rachel Berry, will you marry me?

She tried to speak but her whole body was shaking.

Rachel-yes…yes! OF COURSE, YES!

He stood up and she jumped into his arms. Finn squeezed her tight as she was lifted off her feet and went into a kiss. He spun her around and set her down. It started to sprinkle drops of water from above as they gazed at each other.

Rachel-You do realized that your gonna have to deal with "the Rachel Berry" for the rest of your life.

Finn-I love a good challenge.

She smiled and giggled into his chest. She leaned into him with his arms trapping her into his embrace.  
She couldn't think of a greater date than this one.

Finn and Rachel headed back to Lima for the wedding. As they arrived both of there parents were really excited. But they wanted to drop by McKinley and ask for a favor, if he still taught there.  
He was in the middle of the rehearsal as they walked in and saw their replacements.

Rachel-Hey Mr. Schue.

He turned around and his face brightened up. Was it them?

-Hey you guys. See now you know where the Schue came from.

The group of kids laughed and eyed Finn and Rachel carefully.

-What are you guys doing back?

Finn-We just wanted to stop by and show you something.

-Sure, what is it?

They looked at each other then Rachel swung her right hand out in front of her with the ring on.

-Congratulations! Im so happy for you guys!

Rachel-Thanks Mr. Schue. If it wasn't for you, Finn and I probably wouldn't be together.

Finn-It would've happened eventually but you were a big part of it.

Mr. Schuster smiled at the them.

-Look at the both of you. Grown up. I always knew something would happen between you guys.

Rachel-Aww. Thanks. Oh and we have a surprise for the glee club.

The kids actually started to pay attention.

Finn-We want you guys to perform at our wedding.

The kids cheered in glee and some of them instantly discussed what they were going to wear.

-What song do you want us to pe-…wait Chanel hasnt come back yet.

Chanel-Actually I'm entering right now but you probably knew that already. I have a big presence.

She stopped talking and gazed at Rachel.

Chanel-o my god! YOUR RACHEL BERRY!

Rachel-Yes I am.

Chanel-I'm a big fan. I heard the demo of the new Broadway musical you are doing and you do a lovely job filling the position of Alphaba. I'm am following your footsteps to be a Rachel Berry but obviously those are some large shoes to fill. We are so lucky to have a champion in the midst.

-Please take a seat Chanel. They have some information they would like to share with you.

She sat down and Rachel whispered to Finn.

Rachel-I think I finally met a person who talks more than me.

He laughed and wrapped his arm around her.

Rachel-So the song you will be performing I-

Chanel-Wait, where are we performing?

Finn-At our wedding.

Chanel-Rachel Berry's wedding!*Cheer*

The other kids stared at her like she was a freak.

Chanel- Go on!

Rachel-You will perform this song while we have our newlywed dance got it.

They all nodded as the day went by.

Finn dropped Rachel off at her house and kept whining.

Finn-Can you please explain why we cant sleep in the same bed….THE DAY BEFORE OUR WEDDING!

Rachel-Babe, it's a tradition. You are not supposed to see the bride before the wedding.

Finn-That's stupid.

She glared at him. The only glare that ever scared him.

Finn-Fine! But before I go.

She stopped walking up the driveway and Finn caught up to her.

Finn-Kiss me! Since you wont sleep with me.

She laughed and pressed her warm,silky lips against his. He slowly smiled into the kiss, deepening it.

Rachel-Realize that was the last kiss you get from a girlfriend.

Finn-I'm not so sure.

He teased but she took it the wrong way.

Rachel-Finn! If we are getting married we better not get a divorce.

Finn-Why?

Rachel-One. I love you too much and two. I know you love me just as much.

Finn-Nope. More.

The stood and stared at each other. She hugged him and whispered into his ear.

Rachel-I love you.

Finn-I love you too.

She kissed him and he didnt let her go.

Rachel-Finn?

Finn-You said its our last kiss as boyfriend and girlfriend. Of course im gonna use alot of tongue. But it wouldnt be so bad it we did it before we get married.

She playfully punched him in the chest and kissed him intensly for about a couple minutes more.

Rachel released him with a smile,turned around and headed towards the door.

Finn-Oh yeah and tomorrow you wont be Rachel Berry anymore, you know that right.

Rachel-I know! I always preferred Hudson anyways.

She closed the front door to her house and Finn walked to his car.

Finn-Yes!

He flung his arms around in excitement. He was finally going to do something right. Besides move to New York with Rachel. The next time they will see each other is when they say I Do.

WEDDING BELLS! The way Finn says yes is just like in the episode Asian F. BIG things coming that are even bigger than a wedding. Get this. This BIG thing..is an accident. Please comment!


	7. Faithfully

It was 10 in the morning and Rachel was in her dressing room getting ready for her wedding.  
Finn was on the opposite side of the building practicing his vows.  
Blaine was straightening his tie and Kurt was helping with Rachel's dress.

Rachel- I'm so nervous. I mean, what if our friends from Glee wont come?

Kurt-I promise you they will. I already know Mercedes and Tina are here. Now relax and i think I'm done adjusting your dress. He turned her to face the tall mirror.

Kurt-You just take my breath away.

Rachel-Really cause I want Finn to like it.

Kurt-Honey, hes gonna have a real hard time trying not to seduce you in the middle of that aisle.

She giggled as she looked at herself in the mirror. It was the day she had been waiting for her whole life.  
The dress was strapless with a princess cut, diamonds and sequins on the top down to the waistband and glittery lace puffing out at the bottom. Kurt got up behind her and zipped her dress up.

Kurt-ready to go.

She smiled in the mirror along with Kurt.

Kurt-Im so proud of you.

They both went into a bear hug embracing their friendship that had grown over the past couple of years.

Finn-You are the wor-no best person in my leaf-life!

Blaine-Dude chill out.

Finn-I cant! I'm gonna mess up the vows and the wrong words are gonna come out an-

Blaine-don't think like that. Just pay attention to the girl you love, who will be walking down the aisle and become your wife.

Finn-That kind of puts more pressure on me.

Blaine-Let the words flow out of your mouth when you see her.

Finn-Got it….god I wanna see her so bad.

Blaine-I already saw the dress. Whoa! Dude who knew what she was hiding from us a-

He stared at Blaine with his eyebrow raised.

Finn-Go on.

Blaine-Anyways just try not to make out with her when you see her.

Blaine patted his shoulder and Finn smiled. His reflection in the mirror made him realize that today he turned from a boy to a young man.

Finn-This is it.

Blaine-Yep and we better start heading down there.

Blaine pulled Finn along to the chapel and stood on the 1st step. Rachel was behind the door waiting to hear the piano.

Rachel-Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god.

Kurt-Relax, the pressure will go away before you know it.

Rachel-What if I cant do this? What if I only said yes because I love him.

Kurt-You're getting married because you love him Rachel!

She smiled as her cheeks turned pink.

Rachel-Your right.

The music started to play and her father Hiriam came up and link their arms. She took a deep breath and walked through the doors. Finn was standing on the steps lost in his thoughts when he heard the music play.  
His eyes caught the glimpse of the most beautiful girl in the world. He smiled and gazed at her beauty. His heart was thumping extremely hard. Only if Rachel knew how hard it was beating.

The first people she saw were relatives of her and Finn's. Then in the front was every member of her former Glee Club including with his glee kids.

As she arrived to the steps he took her right hand and lifted her Vail. Her face was as bright as the sun and she gave him his favorite 100 watt smile he loved. A tear traced down his face as he held her hand.

Priest-We are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of Rachel Barbra Berry and Finn Dylan Hudson.

As the priest went on they got lost in each others eyes. Kurt who was standing at the side was starting to pour a waterfall.

Priest-The groom would like to say a few words.

Finns heart burst and remembered to let every feeling be told to her.

Finn-The first day we met I knew there was something special about you. When I heard you sing, it changed a part of me. It was the most amazing sound I have ever heard. All these years I thought to myself, who do I wanna be, who am I? You're the person who made me find myself. I also thought, is she the one. I answered that question when i first told you i loved you.

Rachel blushed. Her smiled growing wider everytime a word slipped out of his mouth.

Finn- People always made remarks about us saying we were too different to be with each other. But screw them cause the truth is, we couldnt be more perfect.

The audience laughed and Rachel giggled while wiping tears fall from her eyes. He held her hands tighter.

Finn-If I don't have you for the rest of my life…..it wont be complete. You are my star, the only the one i need. And the only one that truly shines.

The audience was in awe and Rachel smiled. He started to tear up and ended his sentences there before he got to emotional.

Priest-Now you .

Rachel- You're special. When i first met you, everyone at school thought of you as this top shot athlete who cared to much about his reputation. I knew that was you. The way you get lost in your performances. How confident you've grown over the years and how much that's inspired me. How much you inspire me.

She felt him grip her hand tighter as he shot her a grand smile, showing his perfect and beautiful teeth that gave him this charm.

Priest-Do you Rachel Berry take this one Finn Hudson to be your lawfully wedded husband?

Rachel-I do.

She took the ring and placed it on his finger.

Priest-Do you Finn Hudson take this Rachel Berry to be your lawfully wedded wife?

He took the ring and slid it on her porcelain like finger.

Finn-I do.

Priest-Groom you may now kiss the bride.

Finn pulled her in by the waist and went into a deep kiss with the sound of the audience slowly fading away because all they could think of is their love for each other. Kurt jumped up and down cheerfully while standing next to Blaine. As they separated, Finn stared into her gorgeous brown eyes. She tilted her head down then he picked her up and went into another kiss.

Priest-You are now Mrs. And Mr. Hudson.

Finn and Rachel were about to cut the first piece of their wedding cake. Finn "smartly" sliced one from the bottom and each had a piece on their fork. They linked arms and ate off the opposites fork and went into a burst of laughter.

They sat down preparing for Kurt's speech. Kurt picked up a wine glass and started to tap it. From tapping it so hard it shattered to the ground and he pushed it aside with the heel of his shoe. Rachel giggled into Finn's shoulder and Kurt clamped his hands together.

Kurt-Thank you for coming here today to celebrate Finn and Rachels wedding.

*Applause*

Kurt-I've known each one for a rather long time now. First i met Rachel and we didnt see eye to eye but as high school went on, we learned that we each shared something that made us clash into friendship. And i learned theres more to her than being the glee club diva.

Finn side glanced at Rachel and she laughed into his shoulder.

Kurt-You're talented, smart and have a fun and fierce personality, A person i was glad i moved to New york with.

She smiled to him and her quiet i love you was heard in the audience.

Kurt-Yeah you know you gotta love me.

The crowd laughed and he ran up to her into a hug. He stepped back and a tear fell down her face.

Kurt-And Finn, jeez where do i begin. Finn began as the highschool boy who wasnt really sure what he wanted to do and what he was meant to be. But he made the right choices and stood up for those who today still respect him. Wherever Rory is in the world, i bet he still does too.

Rachel and Finn laughed.

Kurt- I couldnt have asked for a better step brother and a male glee club leader. You are a true example of being a confident leader.

Finn grinned to Kurt and Kurt could hear the band behind him getting set up.

Kurt-Well how about i shut up and see the newlyweds dance!

The crowd cheered and applaud as the two stood up. Finn totally forgot that he wasnt the best dancer in the world and put all his attention on Rachel. The glee club got on the stage and began to sing the first lines of Faithfully.

Rachel-I knew it.

She whispered into Finns neck. He smiled and held her close. As they reached the chorus of the song. a recording from Regionals began to play, and boy, weren't they surprised. They remembered that day where Finn admitted that he loved her and how she unconditionally loved him back. Kurt began to tear up and Blaine wrapped his arms around him.

Their parents gazed at the both of them. They have grown up so much together.  
Carole always wished Finn would pick Rachel. He learned from her and never had been happier.  
Burt thought Rachel was a talker, but he knew deep down that they cared about each other and was a great friend of Kurts. Plus she was the first person to beat him at the game Sorry so, he had respect for her. Hiriam knew Finn was the one. Even if they would break up for a day and get back together the next...he knew.

The dance was done and Finn kissed Rachel's forehead. Finn signaled the dj to play the next song which was Rachel's fave song from the eighties. Everybody got on the dance floor and Animal by Def Leopard burst out the speakers. This was definitely the best day of their lives.

3 3 Cheers to Finchel! "Accident" wont be revealed for a couple of chapters! But some of you guys are really clever and are already onto my idea! Please Comment :)


	8. Sweet Disposition

Finn and Rachel made their way up to their room. They entered the elevator and waited till the doors shut, to start the nonsense. Finn was crazily kissing her neck as he held her against the wall. The doors opened and Finn flipped her over his shoulder, while racing to the room. He put the card into the slot and entered the room slamming the door behind him.

He sprinted to the bedroom and plopped her onto the bed. She stripped off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. They went into a blissful kiss as Finn was trying to position himself. By the way he was arranging himself, Rachel could tell what his plans were for the night. Honestly, doing it would'nt make an impact on her honey moon. She had completely lost count of how many times it had happened. Carefully, she pushed him off her whispered to him.

Rachel-Look I know that this is what usually happens on honeymoons. But we should do it different. Save sex for later. Do something, memorable.

Finn smiled in curiosity as he leaned in closer.

Finn-Like what?

Rachel-I don't know. Go to the park and lie under the stars.

Finn-Or take a dip in the tub together.

Rachel smiled and patted Finn on the shoulder.

Rachel-Um,yeah something like that.

Finn thought and a grin appeared on his face.

Rachel-What?

He took her hand and pulled her out of bed. After they changed into some new apparel, they ran down the sidewalk of New York like little children. She looked up at the dark sky and felt a drip of water on her nose.

Rachel-Slow down...We should head back its about to rain!

But they ran until they were out of breath. They ended up at a pier in a lake. The rain was pouring and it was just the two of them on the pier.

He took her hand and gazed into each others wrapped his arms around her waist and her arms laced around his neck.

He saw her mascara fall from under her eyes and his shirt becoming see through turned her on. She rested her head against his chest.

Finn-The fun part hasn't even started yet.

Her head tilted up, eyes curious. A grin morphed onto his face as his eyes flickered back and forth between her and the water, grabbing Rachel's attention.

Rachel-No...NO!

She screamed with a hint of laughter as he lifted her up and spun her around, tossing her into the body numbing water. Once she hit the water, her skin froze and could barely move. Still, she was able to splash around in anger as she tried keeping her self afloat.

Rachel-Finn!

Soon enough he took his shirt off and ran straight off the pier, joining her. As he plummited in, it had been a few seconds and he has not risen. Rachel's head twisted in several directions hoping to see Finn.

Rachel-Finn?

No reply. Suddenly, strong hands appraoched from underneath her and lifted her into the air. Giggles, that could be heard from miles away, escaped her mouth as Finn lifted her onto his shoulders and spun around.

Rachel-Put me down!

Finn-If you want it your way.

He carefully, but instantly released her legs and collapsed into the water. Right after she hit the water, his body spun making sure she was fine. She wasn't there. Or, was she just pulling a trick on him. He smirked as her hand reached up from the water and tugged on his arm, pulling him under with her. When he was completely under, he felt her lips attack his. Her hand, holding his cheek while his arm, wrapped around her waist. Until Rachel needed air. When they came up, Finn shook his head around with water spraying everywhere from his hair.

Rachel-You're acting like such a boy.

Her hand pounded playfully into his bare chest as he pulled her closer to him.

Finn-A boy, that really loves this one girl. That means the world to him.

Lips, close enough to touch until she tilted her head down and laughed.

Rachel-Yeah, that kind of boy.

Then they just stood there and gazed into eachothers eyes, with the moonlight reflecting perfectly off the lake. He knew she was exhausted when her head was placed for 5 minutes against his chest in the rain and didnt make a single movement. With her arms locked around his neck, he cradled her in his arms and headed up towards the land. He wrapped her in a towel as light sprinkles came from above. When he didnt notice, she got up and stood on the pier. Smiling, he made his way towards her and held out his hand. Their fingers intertwined and fit perfectly with one anothers. Her other hand on his chest and her eyes glaring into the sky, blinking when a rain drop reached her eye.

Finn-I way run to the midnight sun. Wheels go round and round. Your on my mind.

She glanced back at him with a smile and joined in.

Rachel-Restless hearts sleep alone tonight. Sendin all my love along the wire.

F&R-They say that the road aint no place to start a family. But right down the line its been you and me.

There was a pause and Rachel tilted her head up and Finn's finger brushed against the top of her forehead.

F&R-Im forever yours….Faithfully.

Inch by inch they got closer and went into a deep kiss. Romance mixed with rain was perfect for them. They separated and lied on the pier looking up at the stars just like she pictured. Their fingers locked together as they were side by side feeling more love than any two people in the world.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been a couple of weeks after their honeymoon and Finn remembered falling asleep with his wife. He turned over and placed his hand where he thought Rachel would be, but reaized the spot was vacant. Loud coughing came from the bathroom. He got up and walked to the door.

Finn-Rach you okay?

She opened the door and acted like nothing had happened.

Rachel-Yeah, shipshape why you ask?

Finn was confused. She wasnt herself.

Finn-Then what the hell was that all about?

Rachel-What? The sound of me puking my guts out….oh no reason. Probably just at some food poisoning from that restaurant you took me too the other day.

Finn was relieved..a little bit.

Rachel-Hey I was thinking that we go over to Kurts and tell them about our honeymoon. Cause I bet you anything that Kurt is dying to know.

F-Yeah sure. But we dont have to tell him about the night after our honeymoon, right?

He shot her a grin as her eyes rolled.  
She took his hand and left the room. Then they re entered.

Rachel-Maybe we should put some actual clothes on first.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They arrived to Kurts and Rachel immediately went to the bathroom when they entered. Kurt looked at Finn oddly.

Kurt-What…was…that?

Finn-Oh she said she ate food poisoning at a restaurant.

Blaine-Really?

They heard her coughing and throwing up in the bathroom.

Kurt-Ya sure?

Finn-That's what she told me.

Blaine and Kurt glanced at each other.

Blaine-Um Finn we hate to break it to ya but…have you considered the thought that...i don't know...Rachel might be pregnant.

Finn-What?

Kurt-RACHEL MAY BE PREGO!

Finn didn't need to hear it again. He couldn't believe it, they have been careful.  
Rachel appeared in the room.

Rachel-Im gonna go to the store and get you guys some milk.

Kurt-But we have milk…for the first time actually.

Kurt glared at Blaine and he grinned a little.

Rachel-Well…you need more. The milk your using isn't doing any good for Blaine's teeth.

She ran out of the room and slammed the door behind her. Leaving an offended Blaine and a nervous Finn.

Finn-Um, I can explain that.

Kurt-So can I, Rachel is getting a pregnancy test.

Finn-I don't understand! We have been so careful.

Blaine-What about the honeymoon.

Finn-We didnt even do it!

Blaine- Night after?

Finn-Damn.

Kurt-YES! IM GONNA BE A UNCLE! KINDA!

Finn froze with an expression on his face. Staying frozen for as long as Kurt went on about the idea of Finn and Rachel having a child.

Kurt-And in nine months you'll be a dad!

Blaine could tell Finn was under pressure from every word that escaped Kurts mouth.

Blaine-Kurt.

Kurt-Oh my god what are you gonna name it. Something girly so it wont make gay remarks about me. BUT WAIT! What if it's a girl?

Finn was officially in shock.

Blaine-Kurt?

Kurt-Rachel would prefer Barbra or Patti. You should change your last names to Streisand or Lapone. Whichever.

Blaine-Kurt!

He stopped talking and Finn still had the same look on his face.

Blaine-Why…..would they change their last names. I mean Finn Lapone, really? I like Finn Streisand better.

Finn started breathing heavily while their conversation went on.

Kurt-Rachel Lapone or Rachel Streisand?

Finn-SHUT UP!

He stood up scaring Kurt and Blaine.

Finn-I DON'T NEED TO BE HEARING THIS. NO ONE IS CHANGING THEIR LAST NAME AND WHAT IF RACHEL ISNT EVEN PREGNANT!

Kurt-Finn? She was throwing up in our bathroom.

Finn-WHY CANT WE JUST SAY ITS GOD DAMN FOOD POISONING!

He got up and left the apartment. When he got back he saw Rachel sitting on the couch taping her finger on the cushion. Maybe he didnt want to believe it, but by the way her behavior was, was it an option?

Finn-What are you doing? I thought you went to get milk for them?

Rachel-I lied

Finn-Why?

Rachel- Finn I have to tell you something.

He really hoped she wasn't gonna say what he thought she was.

Rachel-I'm taking a pregnancy test.

Crap. He hated it when Kurt was right.

Rachel-So we have to be prepared for the answer Finn.

Finn-Please be negative.

Rachel-What?

He walked over to the couch and buried his hands in his face.

Finn-Do you think we have the money for this. We are going to college. We already have to pay for that. I honestly think this isnt the best time.

Rachel-Finn lets not think about the money. This is our chance to actually have a family.

She gazed at him while he stared at the ground.

Rachel-Are you saying you don't want a family with me?

Finn-Of course I do Rachel but, now.

Rache;-Well to late to decide this Finn. I mean you're technically involved in the making of this child. I didnt ask for this to happen.

Finn-Neither of us did.

Rachel-You know what then. Fine lets just get an abortion!

Finn-Wait what the hell are you leading to Rachel? I love you and if I didn't, I wouldn't have spent 3 months of work on your pretty little finger.

Rachel-I know you d-3 months!

Finn-Yes and I had to go through papers 4 times making sure the ring wasn't made out of copper since know your allergic to that.

A faint beeping was heard coming from the bathroom. They looked at each other and Finn was worried. Probably more than she was.

Finn-Just go I'll wait here.

She went over to the bathroom door and went up to the counter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finn was sitting on the edge of the bed and Rachel was in the bathroom looking at herself in the mirror anxiously waiting for the result. She picked it up and took a deep breath.

Finn-I mean what if its positive, Puck?

He whispered into the phone trying to make sure she couldn't hear. She got out of the bathroom and Finn hung up.

Rachel-Before I tell you I need and answer.

Finn-Okay.

R-If I was pregnant, how would you feel?

F-I…..

He looked into her eyes. I mean he was the one who got her pregnant, if she was.

Finn-I regret nothing and would do my best to be the greatest husband to you and the greatest father to the child.

She tilted her head down. It was obvious she was nervous to tell.

Finn-Just tell me, I already braced myself?

Her face was pale.

Finn-What does it say?

She held it in her hand and thought to herself.

Rachel-Its negative.

Finn saw she was upset.

Finn-Look im sorry Rach. I know you wanted this but maybe this was a sign saying that we weren't ready.

He reasurred her as he stroked her shoulders.

Finn- Also a sign that we need to be careful and use protection.

She gave him a fake smile.  
He kissed her forehead and walked into the kitchen. Rachel felt so confused on what to do. She looked at the result and it was an image of a clear plus sign.

_

Rebelious Rachel! Wonder if Finn wants a child but is just so stressed about it, that he never considered the thought. Well...You find out within the next couple of days! How will he find out, will he find out? Please Comment.


	9. What You Know

Its been a week since Rachel told Finn the test was negative. Shes tried everything she has done to make sure he wouldn't find out. But with the Wicked auditions coming up, she had been practicing non stop then puking in the middle of her practice. This was her once shot that could shoot her to the top. And if morning sickness interrupted that, she wasnt sure how she would manage it. Nervous as she was, Kurt had to know. So before school she headed over to school before Finn woke up. Her hand repeatedly knocked on Kurt's door until he opened.

Kurt-Oh, so you learned how to knock?

His smiled faded when he realized that she was hear for a reason. She didn't have to tell them. What happened last week gave them all the evidence they needed. Kurt just had to say one thing.

Kurt-So what did the test say?

Entering the room felt sort of akward. Blaine and Kurt eying her suspiciously, trying to read her. So she placed herself on a chair just in case she fainted when telling them.

Rachel-Honestly it was a positive.

She cheered along with Kurt and they hopped around then Blaine joined in.

Kurt-Finn must be so happy.

Rachel-Um,yeah. Just don't mention it around him cause i bet he is still in shock.

Blaine-Got it.

Kurt-No problem, i could only imagine how it would be like, you know, a surprise like that!

Rachel-Speaking of Finn im gonna see if hes up yet.

Kurt-Kay.

She intentionally left her purse on the couch and ran to her apartment.

Rachel-Hey Finny you ready?

Finn-Yeah lets head out.

Rachel-Cool, oh wait I forgot my purse at kurts apartment. I will meet you outside.

Finn-okay then.

He shut the door and she raced to Kurt's and went to the bathroom because of morning sickness.  
Finn waited about 5 minutes for her and got suspicious so he went up to Kurt's apartment.  
As he entered Kurt and Blaine were sipping on coffee.

Kurt-Hey Finn.

Finn-Wheres Rachel?

Blaine-In the bathroom.

Finn-Oh. Well when shes done tell her we have to hurry.

Kurt-Be patient its hard for a woman during morning sickness.

Finn was about to walk out the door and paused.

Finn-Morning what?

Blaine-Morning sickness, its what women get when they are pregnant so don't worry about it.

Finn-But shes not pregnant.

Kurt-Seriously Finn, how much time do you bother to spend with her?

What the hell has she been telling them? Did she seriously to him. His frustration grew, hoping he would prove them wrong.

Finn-The test came out negative.

Kurt-_No_, it came out positive.

Blaine-Wait, is that why Rachel said to not talk about it.

Finn rose an eyebrow in curiosity. So she has been saying stuff to them.

Kurt-We better leave before this gets nasty. See you guys at school!

They got up and immediately left the room, leaving Finn alone while confused at the same time. But he was pretty sure he was catching up. He walked over to the bathroom door and knocked on it. She didn't answer and opened it to see if she was okay. She was on the floor beside the toilet wiping the side of her mouth.

Finn-I'm pretty sure food poisoning doesn't last this long last time I checked.

They stared into each others eyes and Finn could see it, hurt, nothing but that filled her eyes. She got up and ran into his arms, squeezing him tightly. He kept his hand on the door and began to weep himself.

Rachel-I'm so sorry Finn. I wanted to tell you but I was afraid that you would get upset and who knows what would have happened!

He stood holding Rachel and couldn't tell if he needed to be angry or feel bad for her. He took her by the shoulders.

Finn-Look,look at me. Just need to relax. I love you, Rachel. Because i know that you were nervous and afraid,none of this is your fault. Im the one that kept putting the pressure on you about the results and I apologize, but I just need you to trust me on this Rach.

She nodded repeatedly while tears still fell and her eyes created more.

Finn- I know money will be tight, but this is our child and im gonna do anything I can to be a good father.

She stopped crying and Finn wiped her tears, holding her face in his hands. What he didn't expect was for her to go into a big smile.

Rachel-I cant believe this is actually happening, we're gonna be parents.

Soon enough a smile appeared on his face as well.

Rachel-You know, this went way better than I thought it would. I thought you were gonna leave me or even worse…get divorced.

Finn-I could never do that to you. No matter how much you hurt me.

She let her head sink into his chest as a thought appeared.

Finn-But that doesn't mean I want you going out with other guys you know that right.

Rachel-I know I know. Just keep hugging me.

Finn-You cant get enough of me can you.

Rachel-Actually this position is keeping me from puking out my guts.

Finn-You really..didn't need to tell me that.

He patted her back and she started to laugh. They decided to skip school that day and just stay home and enjoy each other. Finn had to deal with watching Desperate Housewives and Rachel had to watch baseball.  
She secretly liked baseball but never told Finn that way if he ever punished her, she would enjoy it anyways.

**BREAK**

This was it, face to face with her top competitors for one of the greatest roles in her life. Her feet planted in front of Gershwin Theater as Finn slowly let go of her hand.

Rachel-Just sit in the empty chairs in the audience, i need someone to look at when i sing so i can cry.

Finn-Rach, I have to meet my boss in an hour. I'll go to the meeting and pick you up at 8.

3 hours, in a building, with complete strangers.

Rachel-Fine. I love you.

He stroked her shoulder, then headed off in a different direction. As she entered the building, it brought back memories from the Showchoir Nationals trip and how, that very moment on stage made her feel as if she was no longer that diva in showchoir, the girl in the front of the class answering all the questions. She felt like a star. Taking it all in, her eyes gazed at a cluster of girls on the stage, then several girls off to the side. Few of them eyed Rachel and its as if one of them knew her.

Isabelle-Hey, arent you the one that made out with that tall cute guy at Tristian's party?

Crap. Such a reputation she has with these people now.

Rachel-Yeah, but i was drunk so, i probably didnt even know it was real.

Isabelle-What about when Chloe kissed him?

Rachel- That's when it became a nightmare.

Chloe-I'll say.

No. She is not here. No no no no! She'd rather die than let her be here. Her body turned to face Chloe leaning against the backstage pole. Her pink frilly skirt with a matching tank and pink rubber boots. Who let Daphne Blake in?

Chloe-This should be fun, Berry. You. Me. Competing for the role. If you're trying out for Alphaba, minus well give up. I can outstand you. Only chance you'll have for consideration is your little witch nose, Berry.

Her comment made the group of girls snicker and the ones off to the side roll there eyes.

Rachel-If anything you should be Glinda. You're pretty, blonde, stuck up, a bitch.

I stated with my arms folded and making Chloe's mouth drop into an O shape.

Chloe-Bring it Berry!

Abraham- That won't be necessary ladies. I will be the judge of who really brings it. Your job is to stay in character, no matter what the other bitches say got it.

He's gay, i know it. I'm pretty sure Kurt mentioned him to me. Abraham! Thats it. He's the man who is in charge of final auditions for any musicals at Gershwin. Quite remarkable if you ask me. He found rare talent such as Barbra and Patti when they were unsung heroes. Hoping one day, i'd follow in their footsteps. He lined us up showing us basic moves for a standard Broadway show, and expected us to mimic them after watching him once.

The movement frightened me a bit. I have a human inside of me and expects me to do twirls and bends? Well i should be fine. It's only been a month anyways and my stomach is barely showing. So i do the moves. Perfectly. I notice his quick glances at me, hinting that he is either astounded by my progress or questioning my rhythm.

It's when ever we do it repeatedly that I feel sick to my stomach. I feel the blood in my face drain and my body stiffen. Before you know it, i up chuck all over Chloe, who stands next to me.

Chloe-AHHHHHHHHH!

Her hands held out, trying to defend herself. As soon as my eyes open, I'm center of attention. Abraham, paralyzed, expression of horror. I immediately ran out of the auditorium and went onto the sidewalks to call Kurt.

Kurt-Hello?

Rachel-Can you pick me up in front of Gershwin..please?

**BREAK**

Kurt- All over her?

Rachel-It went every where Kurt, i was like a human sprinkler!

Kurt- Well did you tell them, that you're with child.

Rachel- Who would want a pregnant 20 year old playing an evil witch that flys and dances in every scene!

Kurt-I would. Come on Rachel! It's better that youj tell them now, instead of making even bigger of a mess on the actual night of the performance.

Rachel- IF I GET IN!

She slammed herself into his couch, digging her face into his cushions.

Rachel- This my only chance for this role and now it's gonna be handed down to the evil Wicked witch of the west herself!

Kurt- Chloe isn't getting the part. Sure she's a bitch that could perfectly fit the part, but not as perfect as you will.

He bent down next to her and grasping her shoulder.

Kurt-You're fucking Rachel Barbra Berry. Star of McKinley High's Glee Club and soon to be Broadway legend.

Rachel- You know what? You're absolutely right.

She sat up, positive and with a grin on her face.

Kurt- Today never happened. Got that?

Rachel- I love you.

She kissed the side of his cheek and squeezed him tight. He felt her grasp loosen and thought she was done hugging him, instead she ran straight to his bathroom, slamming the door shut.

Kurt-Poor thing.

Silence. What happened?

Rachel-Kurt? Do you have a mop?

Kurt-RACHEL!

**The stress builds up in every chapter. Except for the next one. Chapter 10 will be a laid back comedic chapter that is about nothing besides..one of the biggest Video Game Apps! Please Comment!**

_PS. I put break because im having issues with document uploader and Break simply means, change to a different time and place._**  
**


	10. What The Hell!

A couple of months passed and Rachel was used to the reality of waking up in the morning, knowing a human lived within her. Sure she had to deal with morning sickness and had to get new clothes but she decided to push that all aside and focus on life.

Ever since her little incident at the Wicked Callbacks, chatting amongst her fellow competitors have been akward. Thank god they haven't figured out she was pregnant yet. Luckily, their practices were in the afternoon and was rare if she had to throw up then. Her stress had gone done and looked at life as if nothing has changed.

It was a Monday and Rachel didn't have classes but as for Finn he did. He came back home pissed and slammed a paper on the counter which made Rachel jump.

Rachel-What are you so angry about?

He unraveled his back pack from his arms, noticing he mumbled to himself as he fumbled through his back pack. His hand shot out, holding a pen and snatching the paper from the counter, placing himself at the table.

Finn-I got a stupid F on my essay.

She walked over curiously and joined him, along with her coffee.

Rachel-Why, what was it supposed to be about?

Finn-An ancient tradition that is still successful today.

Rachel-What did you write about?

Finn-Angry Birds.

She choked on some of her coffee. Making sure she didnt hear what she thought she heard, she asked again.

Rachel-Excuse me?

Finn-Angry Birds, you know the game on the Iphone.

Rachel blankly stared at him. Seriously, out of everything that he could have possibly written about, he chose...A video game.

Finn-What?

Rachel-You do know that Angry Birds isn't real right? It's an app.

Finn-Of course they are, the Myans used to shoot geese like birds in catapults. They would do that to knock down Beaver Dams.

Rachel had wide eyes and her hands covering half her face. What was he smoking?

Rachel-What the hell is wrong with you?

Finn-What, so now you don't believe me, like .

Rachel-Its Dickinson.

Finn-I know his name.

She smiled at him and giggled as quietly as she could. The look on his face expressed that he was extremely pissed.

Finn-But im serious.

Rachel-H-have you ever seen an Angry Bird?

She smiled and clamped her hands together staring at Finn. Every word spoken with a hint of laughter behind it. She was'nt intending to sound rude, but what he was telling her, was something she imagined her future child saying.

Finn-YES! They crash into our window all the time. A kid across the street just happens to be flinging them at us.

Rachel-Do you have a pi-picture?

She couldn't help laughing at how ridiculous he was being. His answered stunned her.

Finn-Yes I do.

He slipped out his phone and showed it to her.

Rachel-Ha! Um Finn that's a plush doll.

He glanced back at the picture, trying to identify it.

Finn-Ohhh…..what is that?

Rachel-A stuffed animal Finn.

Finn-So.. Theres no green pig.

He got upset and Rachel knew it was mean but she was enjoying this.

Rachel-Nope. Why would you even think that?

Finn-Someone could have made green mud to roll around in.

She suddenly realized that he was being serious about everything.

Rachel-Whoa, Finn are you serious.

He gave her a serious nod of the head and felt her stomach starting to hurt as she held in a burst of laughter.

Rachel-HAHAHAHAAHA You thought Angry Birds was !

Finn-THEY ARE REAL I PLAY WITH THEM ALL THE TIME!

Rachel-That's a video game!

There was a moment of silence until Rachel burst out laughing.*

Rachel-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Finn-Yeah you go ahead and laugh at me. You non believer. One day you will get hit in the face with a bird and don't come crying to me if it got angry.

Rachel-…AHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHA!

He walked over to the bedroom and slammed the door shut. She fell onto the floor and laughed for what felt like hours. Until she got up and peeked into the bedroom watching him play on his phone.

Finn-You stupid bird you pooped out the egg to early. Ugh you weak less blue puffs. Your so freakin tiny I don't know how the Myans kept up with you.

Rachel-AHAHAHA!

Her laugh was heard through the crack of the door and he immediately looked at her with a frustrated face.

Finn-SHUT UP THIS IS MY TIME, LEAVE NOW!

There was a sound of a horn.

Finn-NOW I LOST THE LEVEL THANKS RACH!

She left the room and laughed into the pillows on the couch. Oh, how much she loved Finn Hudson.

**Just a comedic, laidback chapter. Taking all the stress off of Rachel for a bit and enjoying her time with Finn. I'd actually consider doing more short comedic chapters of moments like this but...We got a baby on the way!**  
_*Those who have seen the Cory Vs Roller coaster or Leas Contagious laugh its the laugh she has when the roller coaster is over_


	11. You're Having My Baby

Finn and Rachel were making their way to the appointment to see what the gender of the child was gonna be. Both of them were nervous and the whole drive to the doctors office, they held each others hands.  
They pulled up into the parking lot and they both just sat their. Finn glanced over at Rachel who looked completely out of it.

Finn-Are you ready.

Rachel slowly started to nod her head.

Finn-Good. Cause im not.

His smile vanished as one appeared on her face. She planted a soft kiss on his cheek as they got out of the car.

**BREAK**

They were in the waiting room and the whole time while Rachel was reading a parenting magazine, Finn was looking at this woman and her child on the other side of the room. He was actually excited that he was gonna be a father. Especially with Rachel. He trusted her in making smart decisions. He looked up at her and saw her eyes scanning the pages of the magazine. She didn't even notice him admiring her. Until a doctor called their name and she looked at him and smiled.

They got to the room and the doctor put the gel on his gloves and rubbed it on her stomach.

Finn-I just wanna say that even if it's a girl or a boy, I will do whatever it takes to make it up to you, Rachel.

He took her hand and held it up against his chin and kissed it.  
The doctor showed them the screen of their child and both of their faces lit up. Tears formed in Finns eyes and Rachel turned to him.

Doctor-The gender seems to be a male.

Yes, Finn has seen a baby on a sonogram before. But it wasnt his. Looking at this one, he felt a change in him all the sudden. As if all the childish things he had done were buried and a new a more mature man has grown out of it. Tears built in his eyes as his jaw started to tremble. Knowing he wanted to cry, he placed his forehead on his and Rachel's linked hand and wept.

Rachel-He's yours.

As spoke, his head slowly tilted up and squeezed her hand tighter. His eyes finally transporting from the screen to her.

Finn-No…he's ours.

R-I cant believe this is actually happening. Right here, right now. It seems as if it were only yesterday we didn't know what to do with our lives and thought we would leave each other.

Finn smiled and gazed up at her. Memories trailed through his mind and couldn't believe that they made it this far. He tilted his head down still holding her hand .

Finn-I love you Rach.

She separated her hand from his and placed it on his cheek and stroked it.

Rachel-I love you more.

He leaned up and they both kissed each other. They stared at the screen of their child until they believed that they got back to reality. All that traced through their minds were, realizing that they had to learn to not only take care of themselves but their child. Deep down, they were gonna be great parents.

**BREAK**

It had been 7 months and it was coming close to Rachels delivery. Her stomach had been hurting twice as much as it used to. They missed several days of paid school days and got under more pressure as the due date came closer. Finn was with her on the couch with her head resting on his shoulder. The both of them were passed out and couldn't move any muscle or they would fall straight to the ground.

She suddenly felt a change in her body. Something was different. Finn woke up and stood up.

Finn-Why is the cushion getting wet?

He stared at Rachel who was breathing heavily and Finn started to catch up.

Finn-Holy crap did your-

Rachel-My water just broke. Crap Finn its happening!

Finn-Calm down and breath in and out. Thank god for a second there i thought you...ya know.

Rachel-SHUT THE HELL UP FINN! I NEED TO GET TO A DAMN HOSPITAL!

He went up to her and picked her up and raced out of the building.

They arrived to the hospital and rushed her into a room. Finns hand never left hers the whole time.

Doctor-Keep breathing sweety.

Rachel-OkAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! IT HURTS SO MUCH!

Finn-Its gonna, Rach.

Rachel-I don't think I can do this!

Finn-Yes! Yes you can! Trust me Rach.

Rachel-Before anything happens ..you know I love you right?

Finn grinned and held her hand tighter.

Finn-I know.

He kissed her forehead speedy quick before they lifted her on top of the bed.

Doctor-Wait just a second honey, it's getting close.

Rachel-It HURTS!

Doctor- Push!

Rachel-AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Her veins were visible and sweat formed on the top of her head. Finn's job was to talk supportivly to her and lend her his hand to squeeze.

Finn-C'mon Rach!

Rachel-GET THE HELL OUT OF ME!

Finn-I don't think it works like that, babe!

Rachel-Ugh SHUT UP FINN!

She smacked her fists into the sheets of the bed, The babies head became visible and Finn swore he was about to pass out.

Finn-Keep pushing Rach!

Rachel-WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK IM DOING!

Finally she was done and the sound of the baby crying took place of her screaming. Rachel tried to relax and Finn held her hand extremely tight until the baby landed in her arms. He was beautiful. She turned to Finn, who gazing longingly at it.

Rachel-Wanna hold him?

He nodded and cradled him. He grinned and gazed down at their child as visible tears formed in his eyes.  
He gave him back to her and wiped his tears.

Finn-What are you gonna name him?

Rachel-Dylan, your middle name. Cause he reminds me so much of you. Sweet, cute and handsome.

He pressed his lips against hers and they spent the rest of their time capturing this moment that they would never forget.

**Being in the moment is beautiful and remarkable. But what happens when they enter the reality of finally being parents? What will happen to Rachel's reputation, or what will hurt Finn's?**  
**Please comment.**  
_PS. I am extremely annoyed because the Upload Manager wont let me insert lines to break up parts of the chapter so im putting BREAK in it instead for future updates._


	12. Upside Down

The 4 of them were crowded around the newborn with Rachel eying him.

Kurt-He's so cute I could just eat him up.

Rachel looked at Kurt and scooted over a little bit.

Kurt-But I can totally picture it. Dylan Hudson…Dylan Streisand.

Finn-You're still on that?

Blaine-What's his middle name?

Rachel-Ryan.

Finn-Still not as good as drizzle.

Rachel-Just give it up already, this is the 5th time you've mentioned it!

A frown appeared on his face along with a roll of the eyes.

Blaine-So how are you going to do college with him?

Finn and Rachel both shrugged. The baby had been such a distraction, they had realized that school wasn't on the calendar.

Rachel-I forgot about that.

She sighed and placed her head on Finns shoulder.

Finn-We'll figure that out soon. We only have a month left of school anyways.

Rachel-Yeah, but we should get back home he's getting sleepy.

Finn-yeah and I want to play with him when he wakes up.

Rachel-I told you that you would enjoy being a dad.

She smiled and stood up with Dylan in her arms.

**BREAK**

They got back to the apartment and Rachel was in the bathroom brushing her teeth and it got quiet. She walked over to the door and saw Finn on the bed holding the baby. He gazed down at it and slightly pet its head. Tears and a grin appeared on her face. Finn was whispering a lullaby to him and she felt proud of him. He had definitely changed since high school. He was a confused boy with a football dream ahead of him. Now he's man, that acts like a kid, that is genuine and caring. Rachel cleared her throat and Finn looked up at her.

Finn-Isnt he adorable?

Rachel-Yeah. Cutest thing in the world.

Finn tilted his head up and glared at her.

Rachel-Of course he comes in place after you, cause your undeniably cute.

She sat on the bed and held the babies hand.

Finn-Aww you finally met someone with the same size hands as you.

She playfully nudged him in the arm and leaned into him, holding his free arm.

Rachel-Better put him in the crib. We have a long day tomorrow.

He stood up and placed him in the crib about 3 ft away from their bed. They both kissed his forehead and all Finn drempt about that night was he was starting a family with the girl he loved the most.

**BREAK**

Finn sat at the lunch table with a few of the stud lead actors of the school while Rachel went home for lunch to check up on the baby who was with Kurt and Blaine for half of the morning. They could be here at any moment. Wouldnt be surprised if their hair was jacked up and had baby puke all over them. Dylan was sure a hand full.

Since Rachel was gone, Chloe started acting more flirtacious around him. As a father and a good husband, he had to ignore it. Cheating on Rachel is definitely not going to happen again.

One of the guys smacked his arm, waking him from zoning out.

Derek- Is it true man?

Finn- What?

Derek- That you've got yourself a kid.

This instantly caught Chloe's attention as she sat a table away, fixing her make up. She held her compact mirror to face Finn.

Finn-How would you know?

Derek- This really girly guy and a half girly guy were cheering about being uncles to a girl named Rachel's baby.

Finn sighed. Of course they would. He really wished it didnt happen. Rachel even gave him an hour lecture on how it will ruin her life if they found out she had a kid before she a was a Broadway legend.

Derek-Listen man it's cool. I got myself a 3 year old. That's why i was finally able to attend college this year while my stayed home.

Finally someone to understand him.

Finn-Just please dont tell anybody else.

They both fist bumped in agreement and Chloe slipped out her phone with an evil smirk on her face.

**BREAK**

Optimism is what Rachel repeatedlty said in her mind as she made her way to her Wicked Call Back practice. Still the girls never knew she was pregnant due to the fact that Abraham had to coach a new musical. When she entered the auditorium, they all shot daggers at her.

Rachel- Hey guys. Why do you all look like you want to murder me?

Chloe-Murder you? please. I mean, if we did, who would be there to care for your little baby?

Did she say what she think she said.

Rachel-What?

Chloe- Come on Rachel! Finn couldnt stop blabbing about it at lunch. In fact. It's all over twitter.

Chloe held up her IPhone showing a tweet which read

Surprised Rachel actually let a guy fuck her!

Her face flushed with anger, knowing Finn would have a rude awakening when she got back home.

Isabelle- Surprised the baby actually turned out normal. Considering it came out of her ugly ass.

The room filled with laughter as Rachel felt tears swelling up in her eyes. This wasnt happening. She wasnt even a star and gossip about her struck immidiatly.

Chloe- Is Berry crying? Aww miss your little Finn. Suck it up Berry. Your life will be miserable and wouldnt be surprised if Finn left you and your 2 gay clowns.

This girl deserved to be punched in the face, but Rachel was too vulnerable at the moment to even move a muscle. Thankfully Abraham arrived, interupting this whole dibacle.

Abraham-Line up line up. We have work to do. I have to select a few of you to perform today, so we need to get a move on. I stood frozen, being the last one to line up.

The time came when i had to perform. If Dont Rain On My Parade didnt do justice, she didnt know what would. Plus this song would be a rub in there face, saying that even if she is getting trashed by them. She's gonna keep going. The song began and a smirk covered her face.

Don't tell me not to live just sit an putter, lifes candy and the suns a ball of butter.  
Dont bring around a cloud to rain on my parade!

All of their faces astounded, till she reached the very end of the song. Not even staying and marching off the stage.

**BREAK**

Finn was back at home watching his hockey game when Rachel barged through the door. She placed herself in front of the television making him frustrated.

Finn-Hey babe, can you kind of move. The games on.

Rachel- I know. Where's the baby?

Finn-Asleep. Now can you move.

Her finger pressed the power button, making the screen go black.

Finn-RACHEL!

Rachel- Now we are both pissed at eachother.

Finn-WHAT DID I DO?

Rachel- Does this ring a bell?

The bright screen of her phone, shoved in his face as he examined a tweet.

Finn-O dear god.

Rachel-You promised you wouldnt say anything!

Finn- It was Kurt and Blaine! Don't go blaming me!

Rachel- Then why did Chloe bring up the fact that you were gossiping about it at lunch?

No reply. Just what she thought.

Rachel-Exactly my point.

Finn-Well im sorry. I was just talking with this other dude about his kid and heard we had one. Whats the big deal?

Rachel-Nasty rumours have been spread Finn. About me!

Finn-Ignore them, tons of people get pregnant in college Rach. You cant be the only one they are making fun of.

Rachel-Excuse me!

He held her shoulders trying to calm her down.

Finn-Stop, yelling. Relax ok? There are just some stupid people out there with no sense of maturity.

All the tenseness in her muscles disappeared as he continued speaking.

Finn-How about you and i watch a scary movie together, it always seems to distract you.

Rachel nodded as they made their way to the couch then heard a loud cry come from their bed room. They both groaned as they lifted themselves from the couch and tried rocking it back to sleep.

_

**Hopefully the drama will clear up. But gossip isnt what's bothering Rachel in the next chapter. Try taking care of a baby. All by yourself. Please Comment.**


	13. Everything You Want

_7 hours_. 7 deadly hours as Rachel and Finn were nearly on their knees at midnight. The only thing soaked into their ears. Dylan's crying. Her chest rose rapidly as her attempts to put the infant to sleep, failed.

Rachel-I hate saying this, especially to my son, but _SHUT UP_!

Both their bodies, exhausted on the floor together.

Finn-Couldn't agree more. You have the nonstop talking and he got the non stop crying. Lucky me, I get the best of both worlds.

She sat up in curiosity as Finn hummed the famous tune.

Rachel-Exactly how many episodes of Hannah Montana did you see yesterday?

Finn-I don't know.

His phone buzzed and he took it out of his pockets.

Finn-Dangnabbit. 5 missed calls, all from Puck.

Rachel-Question answered.

She stood up and ran to his crib, sticking her head inside.

Rachel-Hey little baby. You wanna take a little nap.

The baby threw a rattle at her face.

Rachel-Ok no nap…I get it.

Finn crawled up the side of the  
crib.

Finn-Hey Dylan.

Dylan cried even louder, making a frown morph onto Finn's face.

Finn-Ok you don't want daddy, you want mommy. Good choice.

He fell to the floor, immediately shutting his eyes.

Rachel-_Hell _no. You are not staying out of this.

She tugged on his sleeve, pulling him up.

Finn-But Rachel….

The baby threw his toy at Finns cheek.

Finn-He hates me.

Rachel-Hes a baby!

Finn-A baby that wont shut up!

Rachel-Lets calm down and think of how to make him tired.

The slightest touch made him relaxed as she caressed his cheek.

Finn-Well when im upset I think of you.

She smiled and he grinned back.

Rachel-Aww Finn,i love you.

He leaned in for a kiss but then she realized something.

Rachel-That's it.

Finn-What?

Rachel-We'll sing to him.

Finn-What exactly?

Rachel-A lullaby. But not one that has to do with diseases and babies in trees.

Finn-What about that mocking bird stole my diamond thing?

She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. Yes, Finn may not be the smartest guy in the world. But thank god she understood what he was hinting to.

Rachel-You mean Hush little baby?

Finn-…sure.

A childish smile appeared on his face as she giggled to herself.

Rachel-We can try that one.

She got up and sang the first verse and Dylan calmed down a bit. Finn loved hearing her voice. It reminded him why he fell in love with her in the first place. After a couple of verses, Dylan was completley passed out and got some shut eye.

Rachel-I think hes asleep.

Finn-Finally! Thank god my wife is a Broadway star.

Rachel-Not technically.

Finn-What about that audition you had?

Rachel-I wasn't the right fit. But i'll tell you that it wasn't because, they thought my audition was too harsh. And it also wasn't because I sneezed every time they put green makeup on me.

He tilted her head and gazed at her.

Finn-Their loss.

He put a strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead. She smiled and he brought her on the bed with him.

Finn-Wait, then who got it?

Rachel but her lip with a smile.

Finn-_No_.

Rachel-Yep. Chloe didn't get Elpheba, but she got Glenda's role. But it doesn't matter. I have everything i need. Right here. And in the crib.

They laughed into each others shoulder, ending up just laying there thinking about each other and the love they shared….oh and Dylan too.

**I'm not sure if i wanna add a couple of playful and comedic chapters after this one. Or go straight to the dialogue...HELP! Please Comment.**


	14. Gives You Hell

Innocent, 3 year old Dylan, sat on the couch as his parents stood their, screaming at each other. They had recently bought a house and couldn't decide what to paint his room.

Rachel-I strongly suggest that Dylan's favorite color is blue!

Finn-He specifically said he wanted his room Green, which makes his favorite color green!

Rachel-That's your favorite color! I bet you don't even remember mine!

He awkwardly stood there, afraid to give a wrong answer.

Finn-Between Pink and Purple right?

Rachel-Its red.

A stern expression on her face with her hands planted on her hips.

Finn-Close enough.

She scoffed as her back turned to him and headed towards the door.

Finn-Where are you going?

Rachel-To get blue paint for his room.

He raced towards the door and snatched her by the hips and swing her body over his shoulder.

Rachel-Finn, put me down!

The strong punches she slammed into Finn's back, left bruises as he placed her on the table in front of Dylan.

Finn-Dylan, why don't you tell us what your favorite color is?

His strong grip on her shoulders, keeping her in place as they both glared at Dylan. He knew basic colors and numbers since Rachel started to strongly educate him at 2.

Dylan- Blue.

Rachel-I told you! He wants his room blue.

She flung up in satisfaction with a slight of anger. Marching towards the door, she was interrupted by Dylan.

Dylan- I want green mommy.

Finn-YES!

Finn's jumping caused some of the tables and lamps to shake.

Finn-I told you!

Rachel- No! He said his favorite color was blue, which meant...I WAS CORRECT!

Finn-But that's not fair, this was about his room not his favorite color, so I win.

She punched him in the arm and little Dylan gasped. Her hands clamped over her mouth in shock of her actions. Thankfully, her punches were harmless to Finn.

Finn-Rachel, you don't want to be exposing violence to him!

Rachel-I'm so sorry, i didn't mean to! Dylan we don't do stuff like that, ok baby.

She rubbed his cheeks and kissed his forehead. When she released, he immediately rubbed his face, getting her saliva off him.

Rachel-Fine, we'll paint his room green.

Finn stood in satisfaction till he saw her walk towards the door in depression.

Finn-No, you know what. If he likes blue, we'll paint it blue.

She got jumpy and flung the door open.

Rachel- Thanks Finn!

When she slammed the door shut, he stood in shame. Did she seriously play a trick on him. He thought that it was going to lead towards another argument. But she ran out the door. He placed himself next to Dylan on the couch.

Finn-Your mommy's quite the piece of work.

He took a sip of his until he heard what escaped Dylan's mouth.

Dylan-Mommy being a bitch?

His soda spraying every where when he turned to Dylan in anger. Where the hell did he hear that from? Both him and Rachel made a deal to make sure they wouldn't curse in front of Dylan.

Finn-No mommy is not? Who told you that?

Dylan- Unky.

Unky? What the hell is an...Kurt.

Finn-Did uncle Kurt tell you that?

Dylan-Milk is gone again!

His hands shot into the air, with his middle fingers pointing upward.

Finn-NO! We do not say bitch and stick our middle fingers up.

Slipping his phone out of pocket, he furiously dialed Kurt's number.

Kurt- What Finn?

Finn-WHAT THE..

He glanced down at Dylan and froze.

Finn- Cheese balls, were you telling my kid!

Kurt- Are you high or something?

Finn-I'm serious! An hour we pick him up from your apartment, he's saying cuss words and flicking people off!

Kurt- It's all Blaine's fault! He drank all the freakin milk, as always! I'm at the corner store getting more.

Finn-I don't care about Blaine's obsession with milk! You are exposing my son to very inappropriate subjects!

Kurt-Fine I'm sorry!

He hung up on Kurt and Rachel suddenly walked through the door. A worried expression on Finn's face as he went to join Dylan on the couch.

Rachel-I couldn't choose between Sky Blue and Royal Blue. So i got them both.

Her hand dug in a Lowe's bag as she placed the paint containers on the wooden table, sitting in front of the 2.

Rachel-So, what I'd miss?

Finn-Nothing. Nothing at all.

It was a silent moment till Dylan spoke up.

Dylan-Inappopiate subyects.

Her eyes narrowed at him. Realizing he meant, inappropriate subjects.

Rachel-Excuse me?

Finn was in complete shock, she probably thought Dylan collected this information from him, which he did in this case.

Finn-H-he meant...intellectual subjects. You know like Harry Potter.

Her eyes glared at him in disbelief as her arms folded over her chest.

Rachel-Like what?

Dylan- Balls and your milk!

Finn's eyes widened as he was frightened to even glance at her for a second.

Rachel-Oh really?

Finn-No, not really.

Rachel-Be quiet Finn, its Dylan's turn to talk!

Dylan-Yeah daddy!

He stuck his middle fingers in air and screamed.

Dylan-Mommy's a bitch!

Her jaw dropped as she swore she choked on air.

Rachel-What?

Finn-He learned that from Kurt! I promise, i even called him and said that he was having problems with Blaine's milk obsession!

Her glared dug into his very soul. Her stare lasted for about 20 seconds when Dylan continued speaking.

Dylan-Oh and-

Finn's hand covered Dylan's lips as he carried him to his room.

Finn-We've heard enough from you today.

When he closed the door and entered the living room, Rachel stood in anger as her eyes narrowed at him.

Finn-How's it goin?

He tried covering his fear in laughter and ended up getting the same expression on her face.

Finn-Well we got to wake up early. You got your rehearsal and i got actors studio.

He wrapped his arms around her, but still she made no sudden change.

Finn-I love you.

They stood completely still staring into each others eyes. Rachel glaring into his ember eyes filled with guilt. His eyes gazing at hers, which was totally pissed off.

...

His body, changing positions every minute. Trying to get comfortable on the couch. Their bedroom next to the living room he decided to call to Rachel.

Finn-I get it! You just need some time to forgive me! Message received!

**FINAL CHAPTER! Epilogue soon to come and thank you for everyone that stuck with me since the beginning of the story. Check out my new fanfic Loves Light Goes Out! Please Comment!**


	15. Nothin On You

**Some of you have been messaging that you want a comedic and carefree chapter. So i wrote one last chapter for you guys and promises that if there are any ideas that come to mind after this is posted. Then i will start a sequel. Epilogue next chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Rachel-Mcdonalds!

It had 15 minutes of complaints and Finn swore he was about to shoot his mouth off in front of Dylan.

Finn-Honey, its a fast food restaurant. None of them are technically better than the others.

Rachel-I beg to disagree! It has high cholesterol and fat. I do not want our child to be obese!

Finn-He wont be! Its one god meal!

Dylan-McDonalds mommy!

Rachel-Fine! But you will be rolling around his wheel chair.

She flung her door open and hopped out her seat. As her door slammed shut, Finn turned to Dylan who sat innocently in the back seat.

Finn-I pray for your future.

He unhooked the lock on his booster seat and helped him out the car. They stood in line for 5 minutes as Rachel must intend on checking their ingredients and grew frustrated of the lack of vegan meals. Once they ordered, they entered the children's play area, Rachel carefully watching Dylan's every move. When she glanced back at Finn, he held up a McChicken Nugget in front of her. A loud gasp escaped her mouth as she clamped her hands over her mouth.

Rachel-How dare you shove that revolting pastry in front of me!

Finn-It's not a pastry. Its protein, which you wont get by eating all those salads all the time.

Rachel-If you think something from McDonalds help me increase protein, you're incredibly mistaken.

He shoved it once more in her face and she slapped it out of his hands, hitting the back of a child's head. The child turned, confused as he glanced down at the nugget then slowly picked it up and ate it. Finn let out a chuckle as Rachel sat disgusted.

Rachel-What person in their right mind does that?

Finn-You'd be surprised.

Rachel lost sight of Dylan then realized he faced the wall of the playground. It wasn't long till she realized what he had been doing. He unzipped his zipper as Rachel repeatedly smacked Finn's arm.

Rachel-LOOK AT WHAT HE"S DOING!

Finn immediately jumped out of his seat, until it was too late. The child had pissed over the walls and grabbed the other children's attention. Disgusted parents, snatched their children and escaped.

Finn-What are you doing!

Dylan-Me had to use potty.

Finn-Why on the walls?

He got several napkins and wiped the walls as Rachel zipped her son's zipper and glared at Finn.

Finn-What?

Rachel-You're giving him a bath tonight.

Finn-But that's your job. He splashes bubbles in my face.

Rachel-Awww. Now we are both disappointed.

As she strolled out of the play area he turned to Dylan who had a mischievous smirk on his face.

Finn-You sure do out smart me don't you little guy.

Dylan-Me smarter than daddy?

Finn-Sometimes, but we don't need mommy to know that. Who knows what she will hold against me for the rest of my life.

He lifted Dylan into his arms and headed towards the car. As he sat him in the car seat, Rachel sat in shotgun, completely silent. Finn jumped into his seat without starting the car.

Finn-Look I'm sorry Rachel. But i still don't see why this is my fault?

Rachel-It's not! It's just. How come he listens to you?

Finn gave a sheepish smile towards her and stroked her shoulder.

Finn-Well, I'm a guy, he's a guy. But to me it seems to be the other way around.

Rachel-I want daddy to read me a bedtime story! I want daddy to pick me up from school! I want daddy to take to the park. And it's as if I'm completely invisible.

Finn-He likes you to give him baths.

Rachel-Oh like that's actually bonding!

Finn-Honey you need to relax. Dylan loves you as much as i do. One day, he will look up at you and would want to follow in your footsteps. I mean you're already going to be the lead in Les Miserables. Isn't that incredible enough.

She still didn't respond. Noticing tears escaped her eyes, he leaned in closer .

Finn- To see where you started from to where you are now. You're incredible.

She slowly turned to face him and the tears stopped running and was replaced with a grin.

Rachel-Really think so?

Finn-I know so.

He leaned in, giving her a light kiss as Dylan slapped both his hands covering his eyes.

Dylan-Ewwww!

They stopped and chuckled at their son in the backseat.

Finn-How about we go home and all watch a movie tonight. Not just one of us. But us all.

Their hands intertwined as he kissed the top of hers.

Rachel- I like the sound of that.

Her smile lifted his spirit a thousand times higher than it was. He turned the engine and ended up renting Despicable Me from Red Box and planted themselves on the couch with popcorn and hot chocolate. Dylan sat in between Finn and Rachel and cuddled into the pillows.

Dylan-HAHAHA It's so fluffy!

Rachel kissed his forehead as he cuddled up against her. An hour or so later, Finn was the only one awake. Dylan was trapped in Rachel's arms as his head rested in the crook of her neck. No sight had ever made him feel so, delighted. He was right. Dylan did love Rachel and didn't choose favorites. He placed a soft sheet on top of them on the couch. He kissed each of their foreheads and enjoyed the night, having a bed to himself.

**LAST CHAPTER! FINALLY! Epilogue will be posted either tomorrow or Monday. And then the story will be completed. Check out my other stories like Once Upon A Nightmare(Completed) and Loves Light Goes Out! Please Comment.**


	16. Epilogue

**The Epilogue! I wish there was more. But sadly, every story has an ending. Takes place probably a year after the recent chapter. Hope you enjoy the last chapter!**

Rachel sat in front of the mirror looking at herself. Remembering what had happened in the last 5 years. She moved to New York with the only guy she loved. She had her first legal drink at midnight on her 21st birthday. Importantly, she had Dylan Ryan Hudson on November 26, 2012. Lastly, she got her first lead role in Les Miserables.

And now she was about to put on her first show with her idol Barbra Streisand. This had been a dream come true. A grin appeared on her face and the stage manger called her onto the stage. She took in deep breathes and stood to the side eying Finn holding 3 year old Dylan's hand waving to her from the audience. She gave a little wave and saw Finn mouth "I love you". She mouthed it back and her part came on. Her heels clicked against the wooden boards of the stage and walked to center stage with Barbra. They did a Canon/Duet of her song My Man as they grabbed each others hand.

Barbra-Oh my man I love him so. He'll never know.

Rachel-My life is just despair, but I don't care.

B/R- When he takes me in his arms.

Barbra-The world.

Rachel-Is bright.

B/R-All right.

As Rachel took steps closer to the audience she saw Patti Lapone in the audience giving her 2 thumbs up.  
Rachel's heart lit up and noticed it was Kurt that was in the row behind Patti trying to get a picture of her and sweating. The big part was about to come up and Rachel spread her arms out.

Rachel-Oh my man I love him so. He'll never know!

Blaine-Oh my life is just despair but I don't care!

Rachel-Oh when he takes me in his arm, the world is bright.

B/R- All right!

Both of them looked intense as if it was an argument in singing.

Rachel-What's the difference if I say I'll go away.

Barbra-When I know I'll come back on my knees someday.

Rachel-For what ever my man is. I am his.

She winked at Finn, who gave a side grin. Gripping Dylan's hand tighter.

Barbra-Forever.

B/R-More!

As they held that note out both of their hands slowly lifted into the air.  
Applause started and Rachel could hear whistles and howls. Her eyes kept close until the last not was done being sung. They stopped and both observed the audience below. It was a standing ovation of millions. Each of her teeth shined bright as excitement and accomplishment streamed through her blood. Barbra Gave her a grand hug and tears of joy escaped her eyes as they both walked offstage. She went to her dresser and made sure she didn't smear mascara. Finn soon arrived backstage with Dylan and he ran towards her then spun her in the air.

Finn-I have never been more proud of you in my life.

He planted his lips on hers and Dylan ran up to her and pulled the bottom of her dress.

Dylan-Mommy's I'm glad for you.

She smiled and knelled to the ground picking him up into a hug.

Rachel-Momma really loves you to Dylan.

Finn grabbed Dylan as soon as Barbra walked towards them.

Barbra-I just wanted to say you were fabulous tonight.

Rachel-Thank you. You were grand tonight as well.

Barbra-Listen Rachel I want you to know something. Never give up on something you love when you hear something negative from someone who isn't positive. Advice that helped me reach my goals.

Rachel quickly nodded. And Barbra patted her shoulder.

Barbra-You're a star...and you need to shine.

As she walked away she felt like fainting. Finn set Dylan down and caught her when she fell.

Rachel-Is this real life?

He laughed and Kurt and Blaine ran up to her all cheery with a camera in Kurt's hand.

Kurt-I got a picture with Patti. With Patti Lapone!

Blaine-I did too.

Kurt-You did?

Blaine-Yes I was on the other side of her.

Kurt took out his camera and looked through the pictures.

Blaine-Kurt! When you took the picture you forgot to include me!

Kurt-Oops….You know, i was never good at angling anyways.

He looked to the corner of his eye. And Blaine folded his arms.

Kurt-Rachel you made me tear up tonight. That was beautiful!

Rachel-Thank you so much guys, this was the best day of my life and i was so ecstatic that each of you were here.

Dylan-I love you mommy.

They all smiled at him and wrapped his arms around her leg.

Rachel-Come here.

They all leaned in for a hug and held each other tight.

(The camera zoomed out, while they released from the hug. People walked in front of the screen as they all walked towards the door hand in hand and the last thing you see is each of their steps towards their future).

**And that concludes the story! Off to take a little break of fanfic writing while i go and review some of the other wonderful stories you guys write! Check out my other story Loves Light Goes Out. Contains Kurt,Rachel and Finn and surprise guests in newer chapters. Had a blast writing these chapters and hoped you enjoyed them as Review :)**


End file.
